Move on
by crying-tear
Summary: Spielt 5 Jahre nach Harrys, Hermines und Rons Abschluss in Hogwarts. Ein Klassentreffen steht an und die Freunde müssen sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen, um eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu haben...
1. Eulenpost aus der Vergangenheit

_Titel:_ Move On  
_Inhalt:_ Bei einem Klassentreffen treffen sich die Freunde wieder.Hermine und Ron müssen sich ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit stellen, um vielleicht eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu haben und auch für Harry und Ginny gibt es viel zu klären.  
_Anmerkung:_ An sich sollte das eine Neville FanFic werden, aber irgendwie bin ich wieder bei Ron/Hermine gelandet, aber gut, mal sehen was noch kommt. Reviews wären ganz toll, da das meine erste Harry Potter FanFic ist!  
_Disclaimer:_ Nichts an Harry Potter und seinen Charakteren ist mein Gedankengut...Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, einzig allein diese Geschichte ist meinen Gedanken entsprungen...

1. Eulenpost aus der Vergangenheit 

Harry gab Hedwig ein paar Leckereien und nahm ihr dann die Briefe ab. Sie trugen das Hogwarts Siegel. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass er den letzten Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte? Ihm kam es vor wie ein Leben und doch war es eigentlich erst 5 Jahre her. „Hast du Post bekommen?" unterbrach ihn sein bester Freund Ron in seinen Gedanken. Harry betrachtete die Briefe und reichte einen an Ron weiter. „Aus Hogwarts?" sagte Ron erstaunt und riss den Brief auf. „Vergiss es Harry", sagte er. Harry war gerade am Anfang des Briefes: „Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter! Hiermit möchten wie sie zum ediesjährigen Ehemaligen Treffen in Hogwarts herzlichst einladen." Harry las das Datum und die Uhrzeit, zu dem er am Hogwartsexpress erscheinen sollte, „Mit freundlichen Grüßen, McGonagall – Schulleiterin" Harry sah auf: „Was heißt denn nein, wieso willst du nicht hingehen?"  
„Das fragst du wirklich?" Ron ließ sich entnervt auf einen Sessel fallen.  
„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen albern? Du bist doch keine sechzehn mehr!"  
„Vergiss es Harry. Du kannst ja gerne hingehen und dich über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Ich habe darauf keine Lust."  
„Komm schon Ron, du kannst ihr doch nicht dein Leben lang aus dem Weg gehen!"  
„Wieso nicht? Ich meine, wenn sie mir zufällig im Ministerium begegnen würde OK, aber das hier? Hier kann ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen und genau das werde ich tun!"  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal verstand er seinen besten Freund beim besten Willen nicht. Ron und Hermine hatten gleich nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts eine gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen. Alles schien bestens zu sein, Hermine hatte eine Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen und Ron bekam die Möglichkeit für eine Quidditch Karriere. Doch gleich im zweiten Spiel wurde er von einem Klatscher getroffen und schwer verletzt. Sein Knie war kaputt, er konnte nie wieder im Profibereich spielen. Ron zog zu Hermine nach Hogwarts und begann dort als Quidditch Lehrer, doch er kam nicht damit zurecht, dass er soviel wegen eines Unfalls verloren hatte. Er vergrub sich, erschien nicht mehr beim Unterricht und ertrank förmlich im Selbstmitleid. Hermine versuchte alles, um ihm zu helfen, aber Ron hatte beschlossen sich nicht helfen zu lassen. Schließlich trennten sich die beiden, Ron stand eines Tages vor Harrys Haustür und bat ihm vorübergehend um einen Schlafplatz – aus dem Vorübergehend waren nun mehr als 3 Jahre geworden. Ron begann, ebenso wie Harry, im Ministerium zu arbeiten, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er keinen Spaß an seiner Arbeit. Er machte um alles, was ihn an Quidditch erinnerte einen großen Bogen und schien sich geschworen zu haben, alles was sein früheres Leben beinhaltete zu vergessen und Hermine, Hermine gehörte dazu.  
„OK", sagte Harry zu seinem Freund, „wenn du unbedingt weiterhin beleidigt spielen willst, dann mach das, aber ich, ich werde auf dieses Klassentreffen gehen!"

„Meinst du er wird kommen?" Hermine saß mit Neville zusammen im Lehrerzimmer. Hermine hatte gleich nach ihrem Abschluss die freigewordene Stelle für „Geschichte der Zauberei" angenommen und ein Jahr später wurde, zu aller Überraschung, Neville der neue Lehrer für „Kräuterkunde". Breits nach einem Monat blühte er auf, seine Arbeit machte ihm Spaß und er wusste, dass er etwas von Kräutern verstand. Hermine war mächtig stolz auf ihn.  
„Wenn du es wissen möchtest, dann schicke ihm doch einfach eine Eule", sagte Neville und schaute weiterhin in sein neues Exemplar von „Kräutermischungen für alle Gelegenheiten". „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich eine Anti – Pickel – Kräutermischung im Unterricht herstellen lasse?"  
„Neville, bitte. Kannst du nicht einmal aus deinem Buch hochgucken?"  
Neville gehorchte und sah Hermine an: „Schicke ihm eine Eule. Oder schicke Harry eine, die beiden wohnen doch zusammen. Aber wenn du mich fragst, schreibe ihm doch einfach, dass du ihn wieder sehen möchtest, um die Dinge zu klären!"  
„Das möchte ich gar nicht", sagte Hermine, doch Neville wusste genau, dass dies eine glatte Lüge war...


	2. Du willst ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen?

2. Du willst ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen?

Drei Tage später erhielt Harry erneut Eulenpost, erneut aus Hogwarts, doch dieses Mal war sie von Hermine.

_Lieber Harry,  
__ich freue mich ja schon so euch alle wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe sehr du nimmst die Einladung an und wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen wieder? Bei meinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse haben mir Fred und George zugesagt, dass sie kommen werden. Wird Ron kommen? Ich weiß es ist feige dich und nicht ihn zu fragen, aber ich erinnere mich noch an meinen letzten Versuch ihm eine Eule zu schicken! Ich werde jetzt noch ausgelacht wenn ich Post bekomme, die an einen Heuler erinnert. Sage ihm bitte, dass es mich sehr freuen würde, wenn er kommt!  
__Bis in zwei Wochen,  
__deine Hermine_

„Du hast ihr einen Heuler geschickt?" fragte Harry, als Ron gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war.  
„Was für ein Heuler?" Ron war erschöpft er war die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt gewesen ein paar Muggelgedächtnisse zu verändern, da irgend ein Scherzkeks einen Zigarettenautomaten so verzaubert hatte, dass er jeden, der sich ihm näherte wüst beschimpfte und sogar handgreiflich wurde.  
„Du hast Hermine einen Heuler geschickt?"  
Ron wurde rot. „Woher weißt du das?" Harry hielt den Brief von Hermine hoch.  
„Wieso hast du ihr einen Heuler geschickt?" Ron druckste herum und faselte etwas von Enttäuschung und Heuchelei. „Hermine lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn du kommen könntest!"  
„Ich werde aber nicht hingehen", sagte Rom trotzig. Er hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren, er wollte nur noch ins Bett. „Ende der Diskussion. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett!" Ron verschwand in sein Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Doch was er auch versuchte er konnte nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken hingen bei Hermine.

„Er ist so stur", sagte Harry wenig später zu Mrs. Weasley und Ginny, die gemeinsam in der Küche des Fuchsbaus saßen. Er sah Ginny an: „Wirst du denn kommen?" Ginny sah Harry an und nickte dann. „Siehst du, wir zwei können doch auch noch miteinander reden! Wieso können das Ron und Hermine nicht?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und Mrs. Weasley, die Harry gerade noch ein Stück Torte hingestellt hatte fügte hinzu: „Harry mein Lieber, das ist alles männliche Eitelkeit. Das hat unser lieber Ron von seinem Vater!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte verstanden, dass Ginny und Harry alleine miteinander reden wollten. „Wieso bist du gekommen?" fragte Ginny und stach mit der Gabel ein großes Stück von ihrem Kuchen ab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht weil du immer so gute Ideen hast?" Ginny lächelte. „Und weil wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben!" Harry und Ginny waren 2 Jahre lang ein Paar gewesen, doch am Ende mussten beide feststellen, dass es einfach nicht funktionierte. Harry hatte sich lange zurückgezogen und alle Versuche von Ginny abgeschmettert. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Ginny nie ein guter Freund gewesen war und er schämte sich dafür, dass daran ihre Beziehung zerbrochen war.  
„Das lag nicht an mir", sagte Ginny und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Kuchen.  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit so rar gemacht habe, aber ich möchte wirklich, dass wir Freunde bleiben und deswegen bin ich hier! Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Als Freundin und als Schwester meines besten Freundes!"  
„Du willst Ron zu seinem Glück zwingen?" Harry nickte. „Und für was brauchst du dann mich?"  
„Wie läuft eigentlich der Versandhandel von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen?" grinste Harry.


	3. Der Tiefschlafdrops

3. Der Tiefschlafdrops 

_Liebe Hermine  
__Ich kann dir versichern, dass Ron in zwei Wochen ebenso wie die Zwillinge, Ginny und ich in Hogwarts erscheinen werden! Er weiß zwar noch nichts von seinem Glück, aber Fred und George haben mir versichert, dass der Tiefschlafdrops wunder wirken soll! Wenn Ron aufwacht wird er schon im Hogwartsexpress sitzen und uns ewig für diesen Freundschaftsdienst danken!  
__Freue mich dich wieder zu sehen,  
__Harry_

Hermine musste lächeln als sie den Brief von Harry gelesen hatte. Sie war Harry sehr dankbar, dass er Ron dazu zwang sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete Neville, der bereits im Bett lag und über seinem Exemplar von „Kräutermischungen für alle Tage" eingeschlafen war. Wie würde Ron auf Neville reagieren?

Die zwei Wochen gingen schneller vorbei, als sich Hermine das vorstellen konnte und ehe sie sich versah stand sie aufgeregt in der großen Halle und wartete auf das Eintreffen ihrer Freunde. Und tatsächlich, als erstes kam Harry in die große Halle, erblickte Hermine und lächelte sie an. Als er vor ihr stand umarmte er seine beste Freundin herzlich. Als nächstes erschienen Fred und George sowie Ginny um erst Hermine und dann Neville zu umarmen. Hermine sah gebannt zur Tür, aber Ron erschien nicht.  
„Ja", druckste Fred ein wenig herum. „Sagen wir es so…" Doch Ginny unterbrach ihn barsch.  
„Die zwei Idioten haben uns nicht gesagt, dass sie den Tiefschlafdrops bisher noch nicht an einem Menschen getestet haben. Es hat wunderbar funktioniert, aber als wir bereits in kurz vor Hogwarts waren und Ron immer noch schlief kam uns das schon etwas merkwürdig vor!" Sie warf ihren Brüdern einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Wo ist er?", fragte Hermine unsicher.  
„Im Krankenzimmer", sagte Fred. „Vielleicht haben wir die Drops ein bisschen stark…" Ginny ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Ich werde zu ihm gehen!", sagte Hermine und war im nächsten Moment aus der Halle verschwunden. Harry nahm Neville beiseite.  
„Es ist ihr sehr wichtig sich mit Ron wieder zu versöhnen", sagte Neville und sah Harry eindringlich an. „Schließlich wollten wir bei dem Fest unsere Verlobung bekannt geben!" Harry war völlig baff, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hermine und Neville ein Paar waren, Hermine hatte diese Tatsache bisher immer verschwiegen.  
„Findest du das Fest ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?", fragte Neville unsicher und Harry sah das erste Mal wieder den alten Neville aufblitzen. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, jeder Zeitpunkt wäre ein schlechter, denn Ron würde ausrasten, wenn er von der Verlobung erfahren würde...


	4. I’m gonna have to move on

Lyrics: Move on von Jet

4. I'm gonna have to move on

Hermine ging zügig zur Krankenstation. Sie wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Sie hatte Jahrelang überlegt was sie zu Ron sagen könnte, wenn sie ihn endlich wieder sehen würde, aber jetzt, jetzt erschien ihr alles was sie sich ausgedacht hatte kindisch und albern. Als sie die Krankenstation betrat erkannte sie Ron, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte und gerade dabei war seine Schuhe zu binden.

_Well I been thinking bout the future  
But I'm too young to pretend  
It's such a waste to always look behind you  
Should be lookin' straight ahead_

„Hast du den Tiefschlafdrops gut überstanden?" Ihr fiel kein besserer Start in dieses Gespräch ein, und doch klang es irgendwie dämlich, kaum das es ihren Mund verlassen hatte.  
„Ich werde sie alle umbringen. Und Harry wird als erstes dran glauben müssen.", sagte Ron und schnürte weiter seinen Schuh ohne sich zu Hermine umzudrehen.  
„Sie haben es nur gut gemeint", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entschärfen.  
„Ich hatte klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen will." Endlich drehte sich Ron zu Hermine um. Sie war so wunderschön wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

_Yeah, I'm gonna have to move on  
Before we meet again  
Yeah, it's hard  
If you had've only seen_

„Es tut mir leid Ron, aber…", Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ron sah sie durchdringend an. „Aber ich wollte dich sehen Ron. Du fehlst mir." Ron sah sie immer noch mit diesem typischen Ron – Blick an, sagte aber nichts. Schließlich griff er seine Jacke und sah Hermine an: „Du hast mir auch so sehr gefehlt. Jeden einzelnen Tag habe ich an dich gedacht und…", er brach ab, brachte aber dann doch den Mut auf weiterzureden, „und ich habe mir so oft gedacht wie es gewesen wäre wenn…wenn alles anders gekommen wäre. Und genau deswegen wollte ich nicht kommen. Verstehst du das Hermine? Ich wollte dich nicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen was ich verloren habe. Und deswegen bin ich sauer. Sauer auf dich, auf Harry und auf Fred, George und Ginny, dafür dass ihr mich zwingt mich wieder mit all dem auseinanderzusetzen. Ich wollte das nicht Hermine! Warum tust du es mir dann an?"

_Yeah gonna have to move on  
Before we meet again  
Yeah it's hard  
If you had have only seen  
Take control  
Don't be afraid of me_

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen nach Rons Rede. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Ron zu stur wäre, um sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass er zu verletzt gewesen wäre. Und jetzt hasste sie sich dafür, dass sie Harry erlaubt hatte den Tiefschlafdrops an ihm anzuwenden. Ron ging an ihr vorbei. „Machs gut Hermine." Hermine drehte sich um, ergriff Rons Arm.  
„Bitte geh nicht! Lass uns versuchen…"

_Well I been thinking about the future  
But I'm too young to pretend  
It's such a waste to always look behind you  
Should be lookin' straight ahead_

„Was? Freunde zu werden?" Er lächelte süffisant. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nach all dem Freunde bleiben können? Ich glaube es nicht." Ron befreite sich aus Hermines Griff und verschwand. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, plötzlich hörte sie es knarren, jemand stand in der Tür. In der Hoffnung es könnte Ron sein, der zurückgekommen war, um sich doch noch mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen drehte sich Hermine rasch um, sah aber nur in das Gesicht von George: „Er kriegt sich wieder ein", versuchte er die völlig aufgelöste Hermine zu beruhigen. „Du kennst ihn doch, er ist schnell beleidigt!" Hermine musste lächeln. George ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, „es tut mir wirklich leid wegen dem Drops. War wohl nicht unsere beste Idee!" Hermine nickte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, sah George an und sagte: „Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen."

_'Cause every once in a while  
You think about if your gonna get yourself together  
You should be happy just to be alive  
And just because you just don't feel like comin' home  
Don't mean that you'll never arrive _


	5. Wie willst du mein Freund sein?

Happy Halloween :) Sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat :)

5. Wie willst du mein Freund sein?

Ron ging in die große Halle, er wollte seine Wut über die Situation an jemandem auslassen und es erschien ihm als wären seine Brüder und vor allem Harry ein ideales Opfer.

Harry sah seinen besten Freund in die große Halle laufen und er erkannte sofort, dass er sauer war. „Neville, ich glaube ich sollte zu Ron", sagte er und würgte Neville mitten im Gespräch ab, aber er wollte verhindern, dass Neville Ron die frohe Kunde über seine bevorstehende Verlobung mit Hermine überbrachte. Harry stürmte auf Ron zu und zog ihn mit aller Macht aus der Halle.

„Ich hasse dich Harry!", begann Ron sofort seinen besten Freund anzuschreien. „Ich hasse dich! Wieso hast du das getan? Du wusstest ganz genau, dass ich sie nicht sehen wollte!" Harry sah seinen Freund an. So verzweifelt hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, Selbst kurz nach der Trennung von Hermine sah er besser aus als jetzt.

„Du musst dich doch irgendwann mit eurer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen! Ron du musst weitermachen und ich habe geglaubt, dass dieses Treffen hier deine Chance seien würde mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen."

„Ich höre hier nur mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Hier spricht ja der große Meister! Verdammt Harry wer hat mir den Jahrelang die Ohren voll geheult, als du dich von Ginny getrennt hast!" Ron spürte sofort, dass er Harrys empfindliche Stelle getroffen hatte.

„Lass Ginny da raus, Ron!"

„Wieso Harry? Du hast dich doch auch prima in mein Privatleben eingemischt, warum darf ich es dann nicht? Du hast selbst nicht mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, denn du hast Ginny nie gesagt, dass du sie verlassen hast, weil du zu feige warst ihr zu sagen, dass du sie betrogen hast! Also erzähle mir nichts davon, wie ich mit meiner Vergangenheit umzugehen habe! Schaffe erst mal in deiner eigenen Ordnung bevor du mir sagst, wie ich meine regeln soll!" Harry schwieg. Dann blickte er zur Tür und erkannte Ginny, die in der Tür stand und ihn anstarrte. Ron erkannte den Ernst der Lage und verschwand bevor Harry ihn erneut anschreien konnte.

„Es tut mir leid!", begann Harry aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Das muss es nicht. Ich meine wir sind kein Paar mehr. Es ist Vergangenheit."

„Aber…"

Ginny unterbrach ihn mit einem scharfen Blick: „Nein Harry, erkläre mir nichts. Sag mir nur eins, wenn du damals zu wenig Vertrauen zu mir hattest, um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen wie kannst du dann heute glauben, dass wir Freunde werden können?"

Hermine wollte gerade mit George an ihrer Seite in die große Halle zurückgehen. Sie hatte beschlossen sich von Ron nicht die Stimmung vermiesen zu lassen. Sie war so lange stark gewesen, dann würde sie es diesen Abend auch noch schaffen. Doch sie schaffte es nicht bis in die große Halle, denn Ron stand am Fuße der Treppe und wartete auf sie. „Ich lass euch mal alleine", sagte George und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in die Halle. Bevor Hermine ein Wort sagen konnte, sagte Ron: „Wieso hast du es mir nie gesagt?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Das du mit Neville zusammen bist. Wolltest du es mir mit der Hochzeitseinladung sagen?"

„Woher…", sagte Hermine zögerlich.

„Ich habe mit Neville gesprochen und er hat sich wohl verplappert. Ein Jahr, Hermine, du hattest ein Jahr Zeit es mir zu sagen."

Hermine wurde wütend: „Du kannst mir keine Vorwürfe machen Ron! Ich habe lange versucht mit dir zu reden! Aber du, du hast mir Heuler geschickt und mich für dein verkorkstes Leben bestraft! Ja, ich liebe Neville und weißt du warum, er redet mit mir. Er teilt seine Sorgen und macht nicht alles mit sich selbst aus!" Sie sah Ron an. „Hast du etwa geglaubt ich würde ewig darauf warten, dass wir unsere Probleme lösen?" Und als sie Ron ansah erkannte sie, dass Ron genau das gedacht hatte.

„Vergiss es einfach", sagte Ron resignierend und verschwand.


	6. Im Schutz der Nacht

Wie heißt es so schön, besser spät als nie ;) Viel Spaß damit...

6. Im Schutz der Nacht  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett und fühlte sich beschissen. Dieses verdammte Ehemaligentreffen hatte sich zu einem echten Desaster entwickelt. Sein bester Freund war seit dem Streit mit ihm spurlos verschwunden, seine Ex – Freundin würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden und darüber hinaus wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine, indem sie Neville heiraten würde, gerade den Fehler ihres Lebens machte. Wieso hatte er sich eingebildet, dass er Ron und Hermine nur wieder in einen Raum zusammenbringen müsste und dann würden ihre Probleme wie von alleine verschwinden? Wieso hatte er sich mal wieder in Sachen eingemischt, die ihn nichts angingen? Er hatte es geschafft den gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu töten und das, ohne dabei selbst groß zu Schaden zu kommen, aber bei zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte er wieder mal versagt. „Verdammt", fluchte Harry als die große Uhr in der Ferne 3 Mal schlug. Er musste Ron suchen. Er setzte sich auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und verließ sein und Rons Zimmer, um ihn zu suchen. Er musste nicht wirklich lange suchen. Draußen auf dem Qudditch Feld der Schule fand er Ron schließlich. Als Ron Harry kommen sah, wischte er sich schnell mit seinem Umhang durchs Gesicht, aber Harry erkannte dennoch, dass er geweint hatte.  
„Ich hab's versaut, oder?", fragte Ron Harry, als dieser zu ihm kam und sich neben ihn auf den Rasen plumpsen ließ. Ihm war bis heute nicht klar gewesen wie gespenstisch ein völlig leeres Qudditch – Stadion mitten in der Nacht wirken konnte.  
„Meinst du Hermine oder unsere Freundschaft?", entgegnete Harry und Ron sah ihn verlegen an.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht in solche Schwierigkeiten mit Ginny bringen. Es tut mir leid!" Harry nickte. Er verstand, dass es für seinen Freund schwer war sich zu entschuldigen. Ron war schon immer ein impulsiver Typ gewesen. Jemand der schnell einschnappte und dann erst mal eine gehörige Zeit mit einem riesengroßen Brett vor dem Kopf durch die Gegend lief. Und sich zu entschuldigen gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken.  
„Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es so oder so herausgefunden Und selbst wenn nicht, es war nicht fair sie zu belügen. Eigentlich hast du nur das getan, was ich mich in all der Zeit nicht getraut habe." Ron schwieg und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier noch mache", sagte Ron und sah seinen Freund an, „ich glaube heute habe ich sie wirklich verloren. Verstehst du Harry? Für immer…" Harry antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass Ron sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren immer noch Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass es schwer für ihn war zu akzeptieren, dass Hermine nicht mehr an eine zweite Chance glaubte. Rom erhob sich, „lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich glaube ich habe morgen einiges gut zu machen!"  
„Das klingt doch nach dem Ron Weasley, den wir alle kennen und lieben", sagte Harry stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit Ron zurück zum Schloss.


	7. Aussprachen

Ein ganz großes sorry! Habe die Story nicht vergessen, nur war meine Muse anscheinend im Urlaub ;)

**7. Aussprachen**

Der Tag des Festes begann für Ron mit einem schrecklichen Brummschädel, den Fred und George mit minimalen Nebenwirkungen des Tiefschlafdrops erklärten und sich damit erneut Rons Zorn zuzogen. Harry hatte ebenfalls Kopfschmerzen, doch ihn schmerzte mehr das schlechte Gewissen Ginny gegenüber. Als Ron, Harry und die Zwillinge zusammen zum Frühstück gingen hofften sie alle Hermine, Neville und Ginny anzutreffen, doch von den Dreien war nichts zu sehen. Ron empfand das nur als halb so schlimm wie Harry, denn er war der Ansicht, man sollte unangenehme Gespräche nicht mit leerem Magen führen. So schlugen beide beim Frühstück kräftig zu bevor Ron Hermine und Harry Ginny suchte. Ron musste nicht lange suchen, denn er sah Hermine und Neville schon von weitem in einem der unzähligen Gänge des Schlosses. Gerade als Ron mutig einen Schritt auf die Beiden zugehen wollte sah er, wie Neville sich zu Hermine beugte und sie küsste. Dieser Kuss stach Ron mitten ins Herz.

Harry hingegen hatte weniger Glück. Im Gesamten Schloss suchte er Ginny und konnte sie einfach nicht finden. Die Zwillinge erlösten ihn schließlich von seinem Leid und teilten ihm mit, dass Ginny bereits gestern angekündigt hatte, heute nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Auf die Frage Harry hin, wieso die Beiden ihm das nicht früher gesagt hätten, erhielt er nur ein „du hast so schön gesucht" als Antwort. Danach zogen die Zwillinge schnell ab, denn sie hatten sofort erkannt, dass Harry seine Sucherei nur als halb so lustig, wie sie empfunden hatte.

„_Was tust du da?", fragte Hermine, als sie von ihrer Unterrichtsstunde zurück in Ron und ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam. Ron war gerade dabei eine große Tasche zu packen, neben ihm lag ein Beutel Flohpulver und sein Besen, von dem Hermine immer gedacht hatte, dass er ihn damals aus Wut in Brand gezaubert hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er das nicht übers Herz gebracht auch noch den letzten Teil seiner Spielervergangenheit zu vernichten. Ron blickte auf: „Ich packe!"_  
„_Das sehe ich, aber warum packst du?" Ron packte weiter ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. „Ron, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine und Ron erkannte, als er erneut hochblickte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Wo willst du hin?" Ron stand und sah die weinende Hermine lange an, packte dann aber doch noch seine letzten Sachen aus dem Schrank in seine Tasche. Hermine riss ihm einen seiner Pullover aus der Hand. „Rede mit mir! Wo willst du hin?" Sie schmiss den Pullover in die Ecke und erwartete eine Reaktion, die aber nicht kam. Schließlich hatte Ron fertig gepackt, nahm die Tasche und den Besen in die eine Hand und einen Beutel Flohpulver in die andere. „Machs gut Hermine!" War alles was er sagte, dann trat er in den Kamin und nahm eine Hand Flohpulver aus dem Beutel. „Ron!" Hermine schrie, „du verdammter Feigling! Du kannst mich doch…", doch es war zu spät Ron war bereits verschwunden. _

Harry saß Ginny gegenüber und wusste nicht wirklich was er zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen sollte. „Ich habe etwas begriffen", sagte er schließlich und Ginny sah ihn interessiert an. „Ich habe begriffen, dass ich ein Heuchler bin!", sagte Harry zu Ginny. „Ich bin ein totaler Heuchler."  
„Harry…", wollte ihn Ginny unterbrechen, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu.  
„Ron hatte völlig Recht. Ich hatte nicht, dass Recht ihm gute Ratschläge zu erteilen, nicht nachdem…" Er brach ab.  
„Du hättest es mir niemals gesagt, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du ich…"

Als Hermine wenig später in ihr und Nevilles Zimmer kam, erkannte sie einen Briefumschlag auf ihrem Kopfkissen, sie erkannte sofort Rons Handschrift.  
„Liebe Hermine,  
ich weiß was du jetzt sagen wirst und du hast Recht. Ich bin ein gottverdammter Feigling, denn ich habe es wieder nicht geschafft mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Aber wie du siehst mache ich Fortschritte." Hermine musste lachen. „Ich wünsche dir für deine Beziehung mit Neville alles erdenklich Gute! Er soll dich ja gut behandeln, denn nichts anderes hast du verdient. In Liebe, Ron"

„Alle denken immer, oh Harry Potter, der kann ja alles. Aber, wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich ein emotionaler Krüppel?" Harry dachte an die Dursleys, _wer würde da nicht zum emotionalen Krüppel werden?_  
„Harry sag doch so etwas nicht", entgegnete Ginny.  
„Doch aber es ist egal, versteht du. Es tut mir unglaublich leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich betrogen habe und es tut mir leid, dass du dir so lange Vorwürfe wegen unserer Trennung gemacht hast. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch Ginny! Und du musst mir versprechen, dass du glücklich wirst, OK?" Ginny nickte.  
„Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst mich nie wieder zu belügen!" Harry nickte und umarmte Ginny. Es fühlte sich gut an. Vertraut. So, wie es sein sollte.

Harry erkannte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er zurück ins Schloss kam. Fred und George redeten aufgeregt miteinander, als Harry zu ihnen trat.  
„Ist was passiert?", fragte er und sah die Zwillinge gespannt an.  
„Ron ist verschwunden!" war die Antwort. „Soll Hermine einen Brief geschrieben haben und dann verschwunden sein!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. War es nicht Ron gewesen, der gestern Abend noch groß etwas von Versöhnung erzählt hatte? War es nicht Ron, der sich entschuldigen wollte? Der etwas wieder gut machen wollte? Das hatte er ja wunderbar hinbekommen.  
„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Harry.  
„Sie tut so, als wäre es ihr egal", sagte George. „Aber ich habe vorhin mit ihr geredet und sie wirkte völlig normal. Hat den Brief nicht erwähnt. Und Ron auch nicht!"  
„Aber eine geheime Quelle hat mir erzählt, dass sie stundenlang in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und geweint hat, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte!", fügte Fred hinzu.  
„Und Ron?"  
„Hat zu uns nicht gesagt, dass er weg will!"  
Harry verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen und ging in sein Zimmer. Er hatte nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde die große Feier beginnen. Er hatte erst überlegt, ob er mit Hermine reden sollte, sich aber dann dazu entschlossen sie erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Als Harry aus seinem Koffer seinen Festumhang holen wollte, sah er den Brief, der auf seinem Bett lag. Er war von Ron.  
„Lieber Harry,  
ich weiß, was du jetzt denken musst. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht! Ich konnte Hermine nicht persönlich sagen, dass ich ihr Glück wünsche für ihre Ehe mit Neville. Denn ich tue es nicht. Es bricht mir das Herz sie mit ihm zu sehen. Du weißt ich bin Nevilles Freund, aber er hat Hermine nicht verdient. Sie ist eine so starke und selbstbewusste Hexe, Harry und Neville, er…Es tut mir leid, dich schon wieder enttäuscht zu haben.  
Dein Freund, Ron"  
Harry betrachtete den Brief lange bevor er seinen Festumhang umband und aus dem Zimmer ging. Als er die Treppe herunterstieg dachte er darüber nach, dass eben nicht jeder aus seiner Haut heraus konnte.


	8. Das Fest

Mal wieder ein großes sorry, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass es das nächste Mal schneller geht!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine kleine Review würde mich erfreuen!

* * *

_Harry betrachtete den Brief lange bevor er seinen Festumhang umband und aus dem Zimmer ging. Als er die Treppe herunterstieg dachte er darüber nach, dass eben nicht jeder aus seiner Haut heraus konnte._

8. Das Fest

Harry kam in eine prächtig geschmückte Halle. Er erblickte Hermine, die ihm freundlich zunickte und versuchte so normal wie möglich auszusehen. Doch Harry kannte sie, sie war unglücklich. In ihren Augen blitze die gleiche Enttäuschung die Harry damals schon gesehen hatte, als sich Ron klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Nachdem Harry am Tisch der Gryffindors Platz genommen und alle seine ehemaligen Freunde begrüßt hatte, erhob sich Hermine und Schritt an den Kopf der Halle.

„Liebe Ehemalige! Es ist mir eine Freude euch alle wieder versammelt zu sehen. Es ist nun schon lange her seit wir uns durch Prüfungen, Zaubersprüche und Tränke geschlagen haben, immer auf der Suche nach dem Leben und dem Moment, der das Leben besonders macht. Ich habe ihn lange gesucht und musste doch erst hierher zurückkommen um ihn zu finden. Hogwarts war immer der Ort, and dem ich mich sicher gefühlt habe und ich weiß von vielen von euch, dass es euch auch so ging. Ich hoffe alle weiteren Generationen, die diese Schule besuchen dürfen werden genauso schön an ihre Schulzeit zurückdenken wie ich und wie ihr es hoffentlich auch tut. Ich musste nach Hogwarts zurückkehren um den Platz zu finden, den ich zu Hause nenne. Und nun, möchte ich euch gar nicht länger vom Essen abhalten, nur eines noch: In meinem zu Hause, in Hogwarts, werde ich nächstes Jahr im Frühling mit meinem Verlobten Neville meine Hochzeit feiern und ihr alle seit eingeladen daran teilzunehmen, wenn ich hier den Mann heirate, der mich gerettet hat, den Mann, den ich liebe, den Mann, der mit mir ein zu hause geschaffen hat." Hermine sah mit einem Lächeln auf Neville, der rot anlief, während die Ehemaligen aufstanden und den Beiden applaudierten.

„Ich freue mich für dich", sagte George und umarmte Hermine. „Ihr seid natürlich eingeladen" sagte Hermine und meinte damit natürlich die Zwillinge. „Aber nur, wenn ihr euren Schabernack in eurem Laden lasst, an meinem Hochzeitstag werde ich keine schlechten Scherze dulden!" Hermine sah George ernst an, dieser nickte und schwor ihr, sich an ihrem Hochzeitstag zurückzuhalten, doch Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte. In genau diesem Moment stieß Harry zu der Gruppe und forderte Hermine zum Tanz auf, was diese lächelnd annahm. Neville betrachtete die Beiden und lächelte Hermine fortwährend an. „Er sieht glücklich aus", kommentierte Harry während er mit Hermine eine Drehung vollführte. „Ja, das sind wir", antwortete Hermine und sah Harry an. „Er ist so ein Feigling", sagte sie und Harry wusste sofort von wem sie sprach. „Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass er dabei ist, wenn ich meine Verlobung bekannt gebe. Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir eines Tages wieder normal miteinander reden können…" Sie verstummte und Harry sah, dass ihr eine Träne, die Wange herunterlief. Langsam tanzten beide weiter. Sie sprachen den weiteren Abend nicht ein Wort mehr über Ron.


	9. Abschied

* * *

_Sie verstummte und Harry sah, dass ihr eine Träne, die Wange herunterlief. Langsam tanzten beide weiter. Sie sprachen den weiteren Abend nicht ein Wort mehr über Ron._

9. Abschied

„Es war so schön euch alle wieder zu sehen", sagte Hermine und umarmte nacheinander die Zwillinge, Ginny und Harry. „Und Weihnachten", sagte Harry, „Weihnachten sehen wir uns wieder", versprach er Hermine. Sie alle hatten abgemacht sich in den Weihnachtsferien wieder in Hogwarts zu treffen, um gemeinsam zu feiern. Keiner hatte Ron und seine Rolle in dieser Abmachung erwähnt. Während Hermine sich noch mit den Zwillingen unterhielt nahm Harry Neville beiseite: „Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass Ron euch ein bisschen die Stimmung vermiest hat, aber…du kennst ihn." Neville nickte. „Pass auf sie auf! Sie ist was Besonderes." „Das weiß ich!", bestätigte Neville und sah Harry dankbar an. Dann stiegen die Weasleys und Harry mit den anderen Ehemaligen in den Hogwartsexpress, der sie zurück nach London bringen sollte. Harry winkte Hermine und Neville so lange aus dem Fenster zu bis, der Zug um eine Ecke fuhr und die Beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren. George und Fred verabschiedeten sich wenige Minuten später, um Seamus ein paar neue Scherzzauber zu zeigen und ließen Harry und Ginny alleine zurück.

„Harry?" Ginny beugte sich nach vorne und betrachtete Harry, der verträumt aus dem Fenster blickte und die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen sah. „Wer war es?" Harry blickte auf und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen. „Ist das denn noch wichtig? Du hast selber gesagt, dass es Vergangenheit ist, also…Lass es uns dabei belassen, OK?" Ginny nickte, sie sah ein, dass sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Aber sie war sich sicher, eines Tages würde sie sie erfahren.

Am Bahnhof verabschiedete sich Harry von den Weasleys und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung. Er erwartete Ron dort, doch als Harry die Wohnung betreten hatte fand er nur zwei leere Zimmer vor. Verwundert stellte Harry seinen Koffer in die Ecke. Rons Sachen lagen auf der Couch, doch von seinem Freund war nichts zu sehen. Harry beschloss sich erst mal keine Sorgen zu machen. So wie er Ron kannte badete dieser gerade irgendwo im Selbstmitleid und wollte dabei keine Gesellschaft. Irgendwie konnte Harry ihn sogar verstehen, es war sicherlich nicht einfach zu sehen wie die Frau, die man über alles liebt einen anderen heiratete. Harry drehte sich zum Fenster um, als er Hedwig hörte, die ihm eine neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Wohnzimmertisch legte, dann leise schnurrte und sie genüsslich über die Belohnung hermachte, die Harry ihr hingehalten hatte. Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf die Couch fallen und griff zur Zeitung. Die Schlagzeile fiel ihm sofort ins Auge: „Drei Todesser entlassen. Unschuld bewiesen." Als Harry das Bild betrachtete wurde ihm kalt vor Schrecken. Einer der Entlassenen war Draco Malfoy!


	10. In Gefahr

Mal wieder ein dickes Sorry für die erneut lange Wartezeit...

* * *

_Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf die Couch fallen und griff zur Zeitung. Die Schlagzeile fiel ihm sofort ins Auge: „Drei Todesser entlassen. Unschuld bewiesen." Als Harry das Bild betrachtete wurde ihm kalt vor Schrecken. Einer der Entlassenen war Draco Malfoy!_

10. In Gefahr!?

„Wieso glaubst du, dass er in Gefahr ist?" fragte Ginny. Nachdem Harry den Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, war er sofort zu Ginny in den Fuchsbau appariert. Er musste mit jemandem darüber reden. Außerdem hatte er die vage Hoffnung, dass Ron sich vielleicht in den Schoß seiner Familie geflüchtet hatte. Diese Hoffnung hatte sich nicht bestätigt, aber es tat Harry gut seine Vermutung mit Ginny besprechen zu können.  
„Malfoy wird sich rächen wollen", sagte Harry und sah besorgt in seinen Tee. Schmunzelnd musste er, als er einen letzten Schluck nahm und der Teesatz zum Vorschein kam, an Ron und seine erste Wahrsagenstunde denken. Was würde er dafür geben jetzt in die Zukunft blicken zu können.  
„Er wird froh sein, dass er wieder auf freiem Fuß ist", versuchte Ginny Harrys Sorgen zu zerschmettern. „Vielleicht ist Gras über die Sache gewachsen?"  
„Nein!" entgegnete Harry energisch. „Ginny ich war dabei. Ich habe Malfoy noch nie so gesehen. So, so…menschlich. Und dann habe ich gesehen wie er Ron angeschaut hat. Dieser Blick war blanker Hass. Ich sage dir, er hat die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet sich an Ron rächen zu können und ich befürchte nun, wo er wieder auf freiem Fuß ist, wird er sich diese Chance nicht nehmen lassen." Harry blickte erneut in seinen Teesatz, immer noch in der Hoffnung er würde ihm irgendetwas über die Situation verraten. Aber so sehr sich Harry auch konzentrierte, er erkannte nichts weiter als nassen Tee. Sein inneres Auge war wohl verstopft. Eine Verstopfung von der Harry annahm, dass sie ewig anhalten würde.  
„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Ginny.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Moment kann ich gar nichts tun. Seit der Feier ist Ron weg. Er hat seine Klamotten in unserer Wohnung gelassen und auch sonst fehlt nichts. Er ist einfach spurlos verschwunden!"  
„Er wird wieder auftauchen. Du kennst ihn. Er leckt seine Wunden und dann kommt er zurück. Das hat er schon immer so gemacht."  
„Ich muss ihn finden", sagte Harry bestimmt. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Die Uhr!" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, von welcher Uhr sprach er. „Die Weasley Familien Uhr. Sie zeigt doch an, wo er ist, oder?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Fred und George haben bei ihrem letzten Besuch mit magischem Tischfeuerwerk hantiert und dabei das halbe Haus in Brand gesteckt. Die Uhr war leider nicht mehr zu retten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sauer Mom war!"  
„Mist. Wie kann ich ihn nur finden?" Ginny legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kannst gar nichts tun. Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Er ist hart im Nehmen, das weißt du doch." Harry nickte fügte dann aber besorgt hinzu: „Ich habe nur Angst, dass Malfoy ihn vor mir findet!"

Nach einem langen Tag lagen Hermine und Neville nebeneinander im Bett. Während Hermine ein Buch las, sie hatte, zu Nevilles Erstaunen, gefallen an Magierromane gefunden, war Neville schon beinahe eingeschlafen. Plötzlich blickte sie auf, stieß Neville leicht an, was diesen zu einem unterdrückten Grunzen brachte.  
„Schatz?", sie sah ihn an, doch Neville öffnete nicht die Augen. Er gab nur ein leises „hm" von sich. „Du musst meine Eltern kennen lernen!" Neville war mit einem Mal hellwach, setzte sich auf und sah Hermine panisch an. „Sie…sie, sie sind Muggel", war alles was er zu diesem Vorschlag sagen konnte. „Das ist mir durchaus klar", gab Hermine schnippisch zurück. „Du hast sie noch nie kennen gelernt und es ist mir wichtig, dass du das vor der Hochzeit nachholst." Neville war die Panik sich Hermines Eltern als neuer Schwiegersohn vorzustellen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hasste das Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm fremden Menschen. Und vor allem, wenn er ihnen sagen sollte, dass er im Begriff war ihre Tochter zu heiraten. Aber es war Hermine wichtig und Neville wollte nicht aufs Spiel setzen was er mit ihr teilte. Zu wichtig war sie ihm geworden. Und so nickte er nur resignierend und legte sich dann wieder hin. „Ich schreibe ihnen und werde sie nach Hogwarts einladen", sagte er. Hermine lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.


	11. Zufluchtsort

_„Ich schreibe ihnen und werde sie nach Hogwarts einladen", sagte er. Hermine lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich._

11. Zufluchtsort

Ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Ron schon, dass er Harry nicht verraten hatte, wo er war. Fröstelnd saß er vor einer schäbig wirkenden Holzhütte, die sich weit außerhalb von London befand. Er hatte sie damals als Überraschung für Hermine gekauft. Als Zufluchtsort, damals als sie noch glücklich waren, damals als er sein Geld noch als Qudditch – Spieler verdiente. Wenig später stand er nicht nur vor den Trümmern seiner Karriere sondern auch vor den Trümmern seiner Beziehung. Das einzige was von beidem übrig geblieben war, war diese Hütte. Er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, sie war in all den Jahren immer mehr zerfallen, da sie nicht benutzt wurde. Ron war entsetzt wie schnell der Verfall vor sich gegangen war. Innen hatte er schnell alles wieder auf Vordermann gebracht, doch die Front der Hütte sah noch immer aus, als hätte sie einmal bessere Tage erlebt. Hier konnte Ron abschalten, zur Ruhe kommen. Über alles was in den vergangenen Tagen in Hogwarts passiert war nachdenken. Er sah noch immer Hermine und Neville vor sich und egal was er tat, die Beiden ergaben für ihn kein stimmiges Bild. Sie waren nicht füreinander geschaffen. Aber was sollte er machen? Er hatte seine Chance schon vor langer, langer Zeit verspielt und wusste nunmehr auch, dass sie nie wieder kommen würde. Er hätte keine Sekunde länger in Hogwarts bleiben können, zu sehr schmerzte ihn das Bild von Hermine und Neville. Sie schien glücklich zu sein, doch er hatte immer gehofft, dass ihr Glück eng mit seinem verbunden war und die Tage in Hogwarts hatten ihm gezeigt, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Sie hatte die Sache abgeschlossen, hatte weitergemacht. Ein Schritt vor dem er immer noch Angst hatte. Ron betrachtete die Sonne, die am Horizont langsam unter ging. Langsam stand er auf und betrat das Innere der Hütte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entfachte er im Kamin ein Feuer und als er sich umdrehte, um sich mit einer ebenso schnellen Bewegung einen Kaffee zu machen sah er, dass eine Gestalt in seiner Hütte war.

„Mir ist durchaus klar, dass er nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist", sagte Harry zu Mr. Weasley, der ihm gegenüber im Vestibül des Ministeriums stand. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und Harry wollte an sich nichts mehr, als endlich dieses Gebäude zu verlassen und gemütlich die Füße hochzulegen. „Weißt du denn wirklich nicht, wo er sein könnte?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, hatte sogar ehemalige Freundinnen von Ron besucht, doch alles war vergebens. Ron blieb verschwunden. „Er wird seinen Job verlieren!", polterte der sonst so ruhige Mr. Weasley. Einen Job, den er hasst, dachte sich Harry, sagte aber nichts weiter. Mr. Weasley verdrehte die Augen, angesichts des unreifen Verhaltens seines jüngsten Sohnes, sah dann Harry an und sagte: „Nun gut Harry, du kannst ja auch nichts dafür, dass sich Ronald mal wieder unmöglich aufführt, aber bitte melde dich wenn du etwas von ihm hörst. Molly ist in furchtbarer Sorge." Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Mr. Weasley. Er war ebenso in Sorge. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy nun frei herumlief, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Ron fühlte etwas Kaltes an seiner Wange. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er wollte sich aufstützen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. „Ein Klammerzauber", durchfuhr es ihn. Er versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden wo er war, in der Ecke entdeckte er etwas Goldschimmerndes. Er war noch immer in seiner Hütte. In der Ecke konnte er seine alten Qudditch Medaillen entdecken. Er versuchte gegen den Klammerzauber anzukämpfen, doch je mehr er versuchte sich zu wehren, desto fester fühlte er sich umklammert. Er versuchte in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen was passiert war. Wieso lag er hier auf dem Boden seiner eigenen Hütte und konnte sich nicht bewegen? Wer hatte gewusst dass er hier war? Er hatte doch niemandem von dieser Hütte erzählt. Erneut versuchte Ron einen stummen Gegenzauber anzuwenden, doch kaum hatte er den Versuch gestartet durchfuhr ihn ein entsetzlicher Schmerz, Ron wusste was das war. Vor Jahren hatte er schon einmal diesen Schmerz gespürt. Damals als er mit Harry und Hermine erfolgreich gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte: Es war der Cruciatus-Fluch. Und im selben Moment wurde ihm klar wer ihm damals diesen Fluch verpasst hatte und wer auch heute noch dazu in der Lage war! Ron wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und über ihm stand mit einem diabolischen Grinsen Draco Malfoy!


	12. Wiedersehen

_Vor Jahren hatte er schon einmal diesen Schmerz gespürt. Damals als er mit Harry und Hermine erfolgreich gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte: Es war der Cruciatus-Fluch. Und im selben Moment wurde ihm klar wer ihm damals diesen Fluch verpasst hatte und wer auch heute noch dazu in der Lage war! Ron wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und über ihm stand mit einem diabolischen Grinsen Draco Malfoy!_

* * *

_**12. Wiedersehen**_

Als Harry in der Nacht plötzlich hochschrak, fühlte er sich, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft seinen Brustkorb zusammendrücken. Nervös schaute er sich in seiner Wohnung um, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schlich leise ins Wohnzimmer. Doch auch hier fand er nichts Ungewöhnliches und so ging er schon mit lauteren Schritten Richtung Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Doch auch nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte und zurück ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl und dieses Gefühl ließ ihn auch nicht los, als er langsam wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt. Er musste Ron finden, das wurde ihm mehr und mehr klar.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Harry eine neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die Hedwig ihm gebracht hatte. Er öffnete die Zeitung las die Comicseite und trank dabei einen Kaffee. Den Schrecken der letzten Nacht hatte er fast vergessen, als er über einen Artikel stolperte:

„_Draco Malfoy gesteht unfassbares Verbrechen!  
In der Nacht zum 20. Juni haben Ermittler den vor kurzem erst entlassenen Todesser Draco Malfoy in Gewahrsam genommen. Der junge Zauberer war als verurteilter Todesser vor fünf Jahren das erste Mal nach Askaban gekommen. Es wurden ihm Gräueltaten gegen unzählige Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinde vorgeworfen, die er bei seiner Verhandlung jedoch alle abstritt. Erst vor kurzem ergaben sich Beweise, die ihn tatsächlich von aller Schuld befreiten. Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass er sich gestern freiwillig dem Zaubereiministerium stellte und gestand einen Zauberer aufgrund eines Racheaktes getötet zu haben. Die Identität eben jenes Zauberers und der Aufenthaltsort der Leiche ist bis jetzt unbekannt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat eine Sonderermittlungseinheit unter der Leitung von Lucinda Mackendoog gegründet, die versucht das Geheimnis um die grausame Tat aufzudecken." _

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. An wem, wen nicht an Ron hätte Malfoy sich rächen können? Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Freund tatsächlich tot war. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an die Vorstellung, dass Malfoy jemand anderen ermordet hatte. Es konnte nicht Ron sein. Das konnte und wollte Harry nicht glauben. Geschockt las er den Artikel ein zweites Mal und beschloss mit der zuständigen Ermittlerin zu reden. Er musste Gewissheit haben.

Lucinda Mackendoog war das was man eine Starermittlerin nannte. Sie erlangte Berühmtheit nach dem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort, als sie es war, die gegen jeden Todesser ins Feld zog und dabei mehr aufdeckte, als es dem ein oder anderen lieb war. Die Prozesse hatten ihr den Ruf einer knallharten Frau eingehandelt, einen Ruf, den sie genoss. Ihren Abschluss hatte sie an der Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei gemacht und hatte danach unmittelbar angefangen für das Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten. Nachdem sie ein paar Jahre damit verbracht hatte Akten zu sortieren, erhielt sie schließlich den Auftrag die Ermittlungen gegen prominente Todesser zu führen. Niemand hatte ihr zugetraut, dass sie es schaffen würde, und doch hatte sie allen das Gegenteil bewiesen. Sie hatte nahezu jeden Todesser zu einem Geständnis bewogen. Nur an Draco Malfoy hatte sie sich die Zähne ausgebissen. Er hatte damals behauptet in eine Falle getappt zu sein und wollte bis zum Schluss von den Anschuldigungen gegen ihn nichts wissen. Nun saß dieser junge Zauberer wieder in einem der Verliese des Zaubereiministeriums und behauptete jemanden getötet zu haben. Jedoch weigerte er sich den Namen oder den Ort der Tat zu nennen. Lucinda stand vor einem Rätsel. Dieser Mann war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie atmete tief ein bevor sie mit wehendem Umhang und verkniffener Miene erneut in das Verlies trat, in dem Malfoy vorübergehend untergebracht war.  
„Haben sie mir jetzt etwas zu sagen", fragte sie und sah Malfoy direkt in seine hellgrauen Augen. Dieser lächelte nur süffisant und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hören sie mir mal zu", begann Lucinda und funkelte ihn böse an: „Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass sie nach Askaban kommen werden, es liegt an ihnen wie mit ihnen verfahren wird. Sie haben sich selbst gestellt, das macht einiges besser, aber sie müssen mit der Sprache herausrücken, wen haben sie ermordet?" Malfoy grinste immer noch und Lucinda erkannte, dass sie für diesen Moment nicht weiterkam. Entnervt trat sie auf die Tür des Verlieses zu. „Holen sie Potter!" sagte Malfoy. Ruckartig drehte sich Lucinda um, doch Draco hatte erneut sein bereites Grinsen aufgesetzt. Langsam aber bestimmt verließ sie das Verlies. Draußen wartete bereits ein weiterer Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums auf sie: „Hat er etwas gesagt?" Lucinda schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer verwirrt über Malfoys Wunsch. Doch dann sagte sie: „Holen sie mir Harry Potter hier her! So schnell es geht!"

Hermine hatte zu Neville Entsetzen darauf bestanden, dass er ihren Eltern schrieb. Diese hatten mit Freude die Einladung nach Hogwarts angenommen um Hermines Verlobten kennen zu lernen. Neville hatte unglaubliche Angst vor diesem Treffen, auch wenn er das Hermine gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte. Sie freute sich so sehr auf darauf und sie war so stolz Neville endlich vorstellen zu können, das wollte er ihr auf keinen Fall kaputt machen. Eben weil er sie liebte, wollte er diese Last auf sich nehmen und versuchen so nett wie möglich zu ihren Eltern zu sein, auch wenn an ihm eine unglaubliche Versagensangst nagte. Neville bereitete gerade seine nächste Stunde im Gewächshaus vor, als er Hermine von weitem heranstürmen sah. Er erkannte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, das verriet ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der blankes Entsetzten ausdrückte. Als sie die Tür zum Gewächshaus aufriss, war Neville ihr bereits entgegengegangen. „Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt, da er es nicht gewohnt war seine Verlobte in diesem Zustand zu sehen. „Ich muss nach London", gab Hermine zurück und hielt Neville die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase. „Fred hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Ron ist seit kurzem verschwunden. Neville", sie sah ihn eindringlich an, „Was ist wenn…" Hermine sprach es nicht aus und doch verstand Neville sie. Er ging auf seine Freundin zu und umarmte sie. „Es ist bestimmt nichts passiert", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Es geht ihm sicher gut!" Es fiel ihm schwer Hermine in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Zum einen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn sie litt und zum anderen, weil es ihm immer wieder einen Stich versetzte, wenn sie von Ron sprach. Ihre Stimmlage wurde dann weicher und sie konnte einfach nicht verbergen, dass er ihr noch immer etwas bedeutete. Neville hatte sich immer damit getröstet, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte und doch nagten an ihm leise Zweifel, wenn er mal wieder bemerkte, dass Ron für Hermine noch immer allgegenwärtig war. „Wann willst du nach London?" Hermine löste sich aus Nevilles Armen und versuchte stark zu bleiben. „Gleich heute Abend. Der Portschlüssel wird mich direkt zu den Zwillingen bringen. Sie haben alles bereits mit Arthur besprochen und der hat einen Eilantrag beim Ministerium gestellt." Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. „Es tut mir leid, dass das alles so schnell geht, aber…" Neville legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Es ist OK. Ich kann das verstehen." Hermine küsste Neville zärtlich bevor sie das Gewächshaus wieder verließ. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Im selben Moment betrat Harry das Ministerium und wurde sofort von einem Mitarbeiter zu den Verliesen geführt. Von weitem erblickte er Lucinda Mackendoog. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem festen Zopf gebunden, was ihrem Gesicht noch mehr Strenge gab. „Ah Mr. Potter! Schön, das sie den Weg hier runter gefunden haben." Sie reichte Harry ihre Hand, die dieser nahm und sah ihn dann mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick an. „Mr. Malfoy hat nach ihnen verlangt!"  
„Er hat was?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er war mit dem Plan hier hinunter gekommen, Lucinda nach dem Stand der Ermittlungen zu befragen. Er wollte sich Klarheit über Ron verschaffen und nun sollte er mit Malfoy persönlich reden? Er hatte Malfoy seid diesen verhängnisvollen Ereignissen nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Alles was danach geschehen war, hatte er nur im Tagespropheten gelesen.  
„Er schweigt beharrlich!", gab Lucinda zurück und zog entnervt eine Augenbraue nach oben, „alles was er bisher gesagt hat, war, dass er sie sprechen will." Harry stöhnte und in seinem Kopf formte sich das letzte Bild, das er von Malfoy gesehen hatte. „Mr. Potter?" Harry wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, schnell versuchte er sich auf die Gegenwart und damit auf Lucinda zu konzentrieren: „Ja?"  
„Ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen mit ihm zu reden, erst recht nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, aber ich bitte sie inständig! Im Moment sind sie wohl der einzige mit dem er überhaupt reden würde, also tun sie mir und dem Ministerium den Gefallen, damit endlich Klarheit darüber herrscht, wen Malfoy getötet hat." Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte Harry sich merklich. Da war er wieder, der grausame Verdacht, dass Ron nicht mehr lebte. Er versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde mit ihm reden!"


	13. Bittere Gewissheit

_„Ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen mit ihm zu reden, erst recht nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, aber ich bitte sie inständig! Im Moment sind sie wohl der einzige mit dem er überhaupt reden würde, also tun sie mir und dem Ministerium den Gefallen, damit endlich Klarheit darüber herrscht, wen Malfoy getötet hat." Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte Harry sich merklich. Da war er wieder, der grausame Verdacht, dass Ron nicht mehr lebte. Er versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde mit ihm reden!"_

* * *

_**13. Bittere Gewissheit**_

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie dich tatsächlich holen!" sagte Malfoy, kaum das Harry den Raum betreten hatte.  
„Verrate mir was das ganze soll", sagte Harry und betrachtete Malfoy. Seine hellgrauen Augen funkelten böse. Er sah abgemagert aus. Die Zeit in Askaban hatte ihn merklich dünner werden lassen.  
„Ich hab deinen Freund getötet Potter!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Ron war tot? Für einen Moment verlor er jegliche Beherrschung und wollte schon energisch nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, um Malfoy einen Fluch an den Kopf zu schmeißen, doch im letzten Moment erlangte er seine Kontrolle zurück und starrte Malfoy nur böse an. „Ja du hast richtig gehört! Weasleby ist tot! Und er hat es verdient! Jetzt kann seine kleine Freundin genau so leiden, wie ich es getan habe!"  
„Wo ist er?", presste Harry hervor, doch Malfoy lachte ihn nur böse an.  
„Dachtest du, es würde so einfach sein?" Nein, dachte Harry. Er hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. In seinem Kopf formten sich immer wieder die Worte: Ron ist tot. „Du bekommst den Ort erst, wenn du mir hilfst!"  
„Wieso sollte ich dir jetzt noch helfen?", fragte Harry und war entsetzt darüber wie eiskalt Malfoy sich verhielt.  
„Weil du deinen Freund sonst niemals beerdigen kannst!" Malfoy wusste, dass dieses Argument Harry überzeugen würde ihm zu helfen.  
„Was willst du?" Harry widerstrebte es Malfoy zu helfen, aber er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass Ron an irgendeinem verlassenen Ort seine letzte Ruhestätte finden würde.  
„Ich will mich verabschieden!", sagte Malfoy und für einen kurzen Moment bemerkte Harry so etwas wie Menschlichkeit hinter Dracos sonst so starrer Fassade. „Durch die Intrigen meiner Familie bin ich für deren Taten in Askaban gelandet…" Harry wusste, dass er eigentlich Mitleid haben sollte, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht nachdem Malfoy den Mord an Ron gestanden hatte. „Ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden! Ihre Beerdigung fand ohne mich statt. Niemand hat mir auch nur gesagt, wo sie bestattet ist!" Je länger Draco von ihr sprach, desto weicher wurden seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich will zu ihrem Grab! Danach gehe ich zurück nach Askaban, aber ich will mich endlich von ihr verabschieden!" Harry nickte stumm. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Verlies.

„_Hi", sagte das junge Mädchen, als sie an den Tisch der Gryffindors trat. „Ich bin Phoebe!" Sie hatte ein freundliches, offenes Lächeln, blonde Haare und leuchtende grüne Augen, die einen sofort in ihren Bann zogen. Das Schuljahr hatte schon vor Monaten angefangen und so war es sehr überraschend, dass eine neue Schülerin so spät erst dazustieß. Sie strahlte Ron, Hermine, Harry und Neville an, die an dem Tisch saßen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Doch niemand außer Hermine reagierte: „Hallo! Ich bin Hermine", sie lächelte freundlich zurück und deutete dann auf der Reihe nach auf die Jungs: „Und diese stummen Herren sind Ron, Harry und Neville!" Erst jetzt rührten sich die Jungs und lächelten ihr ebenfalls zu._  
„_Setz dich doch´", forderte Harry sie auf und dieses Angebot nahm Phoebe gerne an. „Wieso bist du erst so spät im Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gekommen?"_  
„_Ich wurde privat unterrichtet, aber meine Eltern mussten beide beruflich weg und so haben sie sich an meine Tante Minerva erinnert, die ihnen zugesagt hat, dass ich die Zeit ihrer Reise hier in Hogwarts verbringen darf!" Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville sahen sich überrascht an: Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Prof. McGonagall eine Nichte hatte, die dazu noch so umwerfend aussah, fügten die Jungs in Gedanken hinzu.  
Phoebe sah sich interessiert in der großen Halle um: „Ich wusste immer, dass Hogwarts groß ist, aber nicht, dass es so groß ist! Umwerfend!" Ihre offene und fröhliche Art hatte die Jungs völlig verzaubert, was auch Hermine voller Schrecken feststellte und Ron unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasste. Dieser versuchet daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf seine Freundin zu richten, was ihm aber zusehends schwer fiel. „Also was muss ich über diese Schule wissen?", fragte sie und blickte in die Runde. Hermine setzte an und berichtete ein paar Fakten aus „Geschichte Hogwarts", doch Phoebe unterbrach sie rasch: „Nein, ich meine, was gibt es für Klatsch und Tratsch. Welche Lehrer sind cool, welche nicht. So was!" Hermine zog halb beleidigt eine Schnute, als Ron endlich seine Sprache wieder fand._  
„_Das da drüben", er deutete auf den Tisch der Slytherins, „sind die Slytherins! Von denen hältst du dich besser fern." Doch Phoebe hatte in der Menge schon jemanden entdeckt. Sie deutete auf Malfoy und fragte: „Und wer ist das?" Ron stöhnte._  
„_Draco Malfoy! Halte dich von ihm fern. Er hasst jeden Gryffindor!"_  
„_Grob genommen bin ich ja gar kein Gryffindor", entgegnete Phoebe verschmitzt und drehte sich erneut zu Draco um und betrachtete ihn. _

Harry konnte sich noch sehr gut an seine erste Begegnung mit Phoebe erinnern und auch daran, dass diese Draco sofort unter hunderten von Schülern gesehen hatte. Harry konnte Malfoy sogar irgendwie verstehen. Es musste schrecklich sein sich nicht verabschieden zu können.  
„Was haben sie herausgefunden?" Harry wurde von Lucinda aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Er will zum Grab von Phoebe McGonagall!"  
„Er will was?", fragte Lucinda erstaunt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Malfoy einen Deal wollte. Einen Deal, der ihm Askaban ersparen würde. Umso erstaunter war sie von dieser Forderung Malfoys.  
„Er kam sofort nach ihrem Tod nach Askaban. Er war bei ihrer Beerdigung nicht dabei!" Lucinda sah Harry fragend an. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin durch und durch, das Grab von Phoebe McGonagall besuchen wollte. „Sie waren ein Paar", fügte Harry hinzu. „Er möchte sich nur verabschieden, dann verrät er alles, was er weiß." Behauptet er zumindest, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Auch wenn mich dieser Wunsch erstaunt, es ist meine Aufgabe diesen Fall aufzuklären und anscheinend ist dies der einzige Weg genau das zu schaffen." Lucinda hasste es auf andere Menschen angewiesen zu sein. Sie war immer gerne Herr der Lage und dieser Fall entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu etwas sehr unvorhergesehenen. „Wir müssen mit Prof. McGonagall sprechen und sie über die Entwicklung informieren. Ich möchte sie bitten Mr. Potter, fahren sie nach Hogwarts. Reden sie mit ihr." Harry dachte darüber nach, dass er heute morgen nur mit Lucinda reden wollte und jetzt, jetzt war er plötzlich ein Teil ihres Ermittlerteams. Doch er konnte seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen, er musste die Sache aufklären, um Ron ein anständiges Begräbnis zu ermöglichen. Dies war der einzige Grund warum Harry kaum merklich nickte.  
„Ich werde nach Hogwarts fahren", sagte er schließlich.  
„Ich danke ihnen! Sie werden in ständigem Kontakt zu mir stehen und ich werde alles versuchen Malfoy doch noch zum reden zu bringen!" Harry nickte, doch er wusste bereits jetzt, dass Malfoy nicht reden würde.

Hermine war vor etwa einer Stunde in Fred und Georges Laden angekommen. Nun saßen alle drei um einen Tisch und warteten.  
„Diese Warterei macht mich wahnsinnig", sagte Hermine energisch und hieb mit ihrer Hand auf den Tisch. Mr. Weasley hatte versprochen etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch bis jetzt hatte er nichts von sich hören lassen. „Das kann doch nicht so lange dauern!", sagte sie und blickte angespannt aus dem Fenster, die Hände noch immer zu Fäusten geballt auf dem Tisch.  
„Ihm ist bestimmt nichts passiert!", sagte Fred und kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen rastete Hermine aus. Sie stand energisch auf, so dass der Stuhl hinter ihr krachend zu Boden fiel.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass es ihm gut geht! Wieso hat er sich dann nicht gemeldet! Wieso ist Malfoy in Haft, wen sollte er aus Rache schon ermorden, wenn nicht Ron! Du weißt nicht, ob es ihm gut geht, also hör verdammt noch mal auf, das ständig zu sagen!" Hermine drehte sich um und starrte aus dem Schaufenster des Ladens auf das bunte Treiben draußen. Fred und George tauschten ein paar Blicke aus, doch keiner von Beiden traute sich nach Hermines Ausbruch etwas zu sagen. Umso erleichterter waren sie, als sie wenig später Arthur und Harry sahen, die sich durch das bunte Treiben der Winkelgasse schlugen und kurz darauf die Tür zum Laden öffneten. Hermine drehte sich rasch um, doch sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, Harrys bedrückter Blick sagten ihr alles. Langsam stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und wie in Trance hörte sie Harrys Worte: „Es tut mir so leid Hermine!"


	14. Schmerz

_Hermine drehte sich rasch um, doch sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, Harrys bedrückter Blick sagten ihr alles. Langsam stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und wie in Trance hörte sie Harrys Worte: „Es tut mir so leid Hermine!"_

_

* * *

_

**14. Schmerz**

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry George. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Sie ist in ihr Zimmer verschwunden und nicht wieder rausgekommen." George wandte sich ab. Er und Fred waren noch immer geschockt von der Nachricht, die Harry und Arthur aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatten. Keiner der Familie Weasley konnte so recht glauben, dass Ron tatsächlich tot sein sollte. Harry überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ging dann aber doch nach oben in die Wohnung der Zwillinge, die direkt über dem Laden war. Er klopfte vorsichtig an Hermines Tür und lauschte. Doch er hörte nichts. „Hermine? Geht es dir gut?" Er wusste, dass dies eine völlig bescheuerte Frage war und doch hoffte er, dass Hermine ihm öffnete. Doch er hörte immer noch nichts. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts…Ich…" Harry kam sich blöd vor mit einer Tür zu sprechen setzte aber doch ein letztes Mal an: „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst…" Dann brach er ab und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. „Bring ihn zurück!" Hermine stand in der geöffneten Tür. Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. „Bring ihn zurück!" Harry nickte, ging auf seine Freundin zu und umarmte sie. „Das verspreche ich dir Hermine. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Also Mr. Malfoy, sie können mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ein Besuch an Phoebe McGonagalls Grab alles ist, was sie wollen?" Malfoy saß stumm und regungslos vor Lucinda. Er hatte nicht die Absicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Potter würde ihm bei dieser Sache helfen. Durch einen dummen Zufall hatte er Weasley getroffen, kurz nachdem er aus Askaban entlassen worden war. Aus einem Instinkt heraus war er ihm gefolgt, bis zu der einsamen Hütte im Wald. Er hatte mehrfach aus Askaban heraus versucht mit Prof. McGonagall Kontakt aufzunehmen. Hatte sie mehrfach gebeten ihr zu sagen, wo Phoebe begraben war, doch er hatte nie eine Antwort erhalten. Als er Ron getroffen hatte, wusste er, was er tun musste. Zum einen wollte er sich für all das rächen was ihm Weasley und seine Freunde angetan hatten und zum anderen wusste er, dass er nur mit ihrer Hilfe ein letztes Mal mit Phoebe sprechen konnte. Ihr endlich sagen konnte, was er fühlte, endlich abschließen konnte. Dieses eine Mal brauchte er Potter. Lucinda redete immer weiter auf ihn ein, doch Draco hatte in Askaban gelernt um sich eine Glocke zu errichten, an der alles abprallte, was er nicht hören, sehen oder fühlen wollte. Immer dann, wenn er in Gedanken bei Phoebe war, umgab ihn diese Glocke. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie er die Zeit in Askaban überlebt hätte, ohne die Erinnerung an Phoebe. Sie und der Wunsch sich von ihr zu verabschieden waren das einzige, was ihn durchhalten ließ. Ohne sie hätte er den Verrat seiner eigenen Familie wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften können.

„_Deine Freunde werden es nicht mögen, wenn du hier bist", sagte Draco und betrachtete Phoebe, die neben ihm im Rasen lag und auf den See starrte. „Schließlich bist du hier mit einem bösen Slytherin."_  
„_Was kümmert es mich", gab Phoebe zurück und setzte sich auf. Sie sah Draco an und lächelte: „Ich bin nicht mal eine Schülerin dieser Schule." Ihr Blick schweifte wieder über den See. „Kannst du glauben wie schön es hier ist?", fragte sie, doch Draco betrachtete nicht das Schloss, oder den See um ihn, sein Blick ruhte einzig auf Phoebe. „Ihr habt ein wahnsinniges Glück hier unterrichtet zu werden. Ich hasse meinen Privatunterricht! Es ist so schön euch alle hier kennen zu lernen und in der Klasse gemeinsam zu lernen." Sie begann zu plaudern, doch Draco hörte nicht zu. Er betrachtete sie geistesabwesend und fuhr erst zusammen als Phoebe ihn streng ansah: „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Klar!", gab Draco sofort zurück, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was Phoebe gerade gesagt hatte. „Tust du gar nicht", gab Phoebe zurück und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber das ist auch egal." Sie erhob sich aus dem Gras und reichte Draco die Hand, „denn wir haben jetzt Verwandlung." Er lächelte sie an und ergriff ihre Hand. _

„Hermine?" George klopfte erst zaghaft an und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür. Hermine lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, ihre Augen waren noch immer tränenerfüllt. „Ich habe einen Brief von Neville." Als Hermine nicht reagierte, legte er den Brief auf einen kleinen Tisch und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als Hermine leise etwas sagte: „Er fehlt mir so." George ging auf Hermine zu und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Langsam ergriff er ihre Hand. „Ich…ich denke dauernd, dass wir gestritten haben…es war das letzte was…wieso habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn…" Sie brach ab und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die ihr wieder über das Gesicht liefen. George drückte ihr Hand etwas fester: „Er wusste es doch Hermine! Er wusste, dass du ihn liebst. Er wusste es immer."

„Professor", Neville hatte sich zu Prof. McGonagall an den Tisch gesetzt. „Neville, sie sind ein Kollege, nennen sich mich endlich Minerva." Neville lächelte verlegen: „Haben sie etwas von Hermine gehört?", fragte er. Er hatte Hermine nach ihrer Abreise zwei Briefe geschrieben, doch er hatte bis jetzt keine Antwort erhalten. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Neville. Im Ministerium heißt es nur, dass die Lösung des Falles nicht mehr weit sein soll, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Tut mir leid. Aber ihre Verlobte wird sich sicher bald melden." Neville nickte und stand auf, er musste seinen Unterricht vorbereiten. Er lief gedankenversunken durch das Schloss und bemerkte zunächst nicht, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Als er dies endlich realisierte und aufsah, blickte er in das Gesicht von Harry. „Harry, was machst du denn hier?" „Bin gerade angekommen. Hab etwas mit Prof. McGonagall zu klären." „Wie geht es Hermine?" Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich, was auch Neville sofort bemerkte. „Weißt du es noch nicht?", fragte Harry erstaunt und als Neville ihn fragend anblickte sagte er leise: „Ron ist tot!"


	15. Kompromisse

_„Wie geht es Hermine?" Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich, was auch Neville sofort bemerkte. „Weißt du es noch nicht?", fragte Harry erstaunt und als Neville ihn fragend anblickte sagte er leise: „Ron ist tot!"_

_

* * *

_

**15. Kompromisse **

Neville konnte nichts sagen. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, war Ron noch immer sein Freund und ihn erfüllte ein tiefer Schmerz, als er Harrys Worte zu verarbeiten begann. „Oh mein Gott", war alles, was er sagen konnte. Harry stand ebenso stumm vor ihm. Er hatte nicht die Motivation jetzt mit jemandem über Rons Tod zu reden. Er konnte und wollte nicht darüber reden. Noch nicht. Tief drinnen hatte er noch nicht akzeptiert, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr da sein sollte. „Wie geht es Hermine?" fragte Neville erneut. Harry druckste etwas herum und antwortete dann doch wahrheitsgemäß: „Nicht gut." Neville nickte und in Gedanken war er schon dabei seine Koffer zu packen, um seiner Freundin zu helfen.

Hermine hatte Nevilles Brief gelesen, doch für sie waren das alles hohle Worte. In dem Moment an dem Harry ihr gesagt hatte, dass Ron tot war, in diesem Moment war für sie die Welt stehen geblieben. Plötzlich war nichts mehr wichtig. Neville nicht. Ihre Arbeit nicht. Ihre Hochzeit nicht. Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer Ron zu finden. George gab sich große Mühe Hermine beizustehen und doch sah sie ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder in jeder Sekunde an, dass ihr Schmerz mindestens genauso groß war, wie der ihre. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war Harry. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er Ron zurückbringen würde. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Und Harry hatte noch nie eines seiner Versprechen gebrochen.

„Er will was?" Harry hatte Prof. McGonagall noch nie so wütend erlebt. „Er hat nicht das Recht so etwas zu verlangen!", polterte sie. Harry gab ihr insgeheim Recht und doch musste er versuchen, sie zu überzeugen. Er hatte Hermine ein Versprechen gegeben und er hatte vor, dieses Versprechen nicht zu brechen. Er selbst wusste, wie schlimm es war sich nicht verabschieden zu können. Das wollte er Hermine ersparen. Sie und Ron waren sich so lange so wichtig gewesen und Harry hätte es nicht ertragen Hermine diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen zu können.  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für sie ist, aber…"  
„Sie wissen überhaupt nichts Potter", entfuhr es ihr, doch kaum hatte sie die Worte gesagt versuchte sie ihre Fassung zurückzuerlangen. „Es tut mir leid, aber verstehen sie. Die Vorstellung von Draco Malfoy am Grab meiner Nichte", sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch Harry konnte sich denken, was sie sagen wollte.  
„Wenn sie ihn nicht zu ihrem Grab lassen, wird er nicht verraten, wo Ron ist", versuchte Harry ihr noch einmal die Notwendigkeit dieser Bitte klar zu machen.  
„Wie konnte es soweit kommen, Potter?", fragte Prof. McGonagall mit matter Stimme.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor, ich weiß es nicht."

„_Du wirst dich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen", sagte Minerva energisch zu ihrer Nichte. „Halte dich an Potter und seine Freunde. Sie stecken zwar ständig in Schwierigkeiten, aber sie sind anständig!"_  
„_Was soll das wieder heißen?", fauchte Phoebe zurück. „Draco ist auch anständig! Ihr seid alle so verbohrt in euren Vorurteilen, das kotzt mich dermaßen an." Wütend stürmte sie aus dem Büro ihrer Tante und stieß auf dem Gang mit Draco zusammen._  
„_Na, schöne Frau, wohin des Weges?", fragte er und lächelte sie verschmitzt an._  
„_Warum ist nur alles so kompliziert?", fragte Phoebe seufzend. „Meine Tante hat mir verboten, mich mit dir zu treffen. Ich soll mich an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville halten." Phoebe erkannte in Dracos Blick die Wut, die in ihm hochkam. „Hei!" Sie berührte zärtlich seine Wange, „ich war noch nie gut darin mich an Verbote zu halten!" Langsam entspannte sich Dracos Blick, und als Phoebe seine Hand ergriff und ihn langsam hinter sich herzog, hatte er wieder dieses leichte Lächeln im Gesicht, das nur sie bei ihm auslösen konnte._

„Gut Potter, wir haben hier eine Pattsituation. Ich will diesen", sie sprach das Wort, was ihr auf der Zunge lag nicht aus und sagte stattdessen so verächtlich wie möglich: „Malfoy nicht am Grab meiner Nichte sehen und sie wollen ihren Freund finden. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit Weasley auf andere Art und Weise zu finden?"  
Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Vertrauen sie mir Professor, wenn es die gäbe, wäre ich nicht zu ihnen gekommen." Prof. McGonagall seufzte laut und Harry fügte hinzu: „Glauben sie mir, ich weiß, wie sehr sie ihn hassen müssen, aber ich habe Hermine versprochen Ron zu finden. Ich bitte sie inständig mir zu helfen."  
„Ich verrate ihnen, wo Phoebe begraben ist, aber sie müssen mir bei ihrem Leben versprechen, dass sie diesen Kerl nicht alleine lassen! Sie bleiben bei ihm und bewegen sich keinen Meter von ihm weg! Ich vertraue ihnen in dieser Sache Potter!", fügte sie streng hinzu.

Nach dem erfolgreichen Gespräch mit Prof. McGonagall suchte Harry erneut Neville auf. Er fand ihn nach langem Suchen am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, wo er im Gras saß und gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte.  
„Neville?" Harrys Ankunft riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Ron tot ist!" Harry setzte sich neben Neville. Er wusste, was dieser meinte. Er konnte es auch nicht fassen. Er hatte sich gezwungen nicht darüber nachzudenken. Die Aufgabe, die ihm Lucinda gegeben hatte, war die beste Ablenkung. Harry hatte schon so viele Menschen in seinem Leben verloren. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Es wurde nicht leichter. Nein, es wurde immer schlimmer. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch er zwang sich nur an die Aufgabe zu denken, die ihm gestellt wurde und nicht an den Moment, an dem er begreifen würde, dass sein bester Freund für immer fort war.  
„Er war trotz allem mein Freund…ich…ich glaube nicht, dass er das wusste." Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Ron gewütet hatte, als er von Hermine und Neville erfahren hatte. So wütend hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Es hatte ihn tief getroffen zu erfahren, dass Hermines Leben weitergegangen war. „Er sah aus, als wolle er mich am liebsten umbringen."  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hast nichts falsch gemacht! Ron hat Hermine verlassen und sie hat sich in dich verliebt. Das ist das Leben Neville und das musste auch Ron einsehen, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht. Du warst ihm immer ein guter Freund und ich bin mir sicher, dass er das auch wusste. Du kennst ihn doch, er ist ein ausgesprochener Sturkopf, er hätte sich wieder beruhigt!"  
Neville rappelte sich auf, er wollte nicht weiter über dieses Thema reden: „Ich sollte meine Sachen packen!" Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich komme mit dir nach London! Hermine braucht mich jetzt!" Harry nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit Neville zusammen auf das Schloss zu.


	16. Seelenverwandte

_„Ich komme mit dir nach London! Hermine braucht mich jetzt!" Harry nickte, stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit Neville zusammen auf das Schloss zu._

_

* * *

_

**16. Seelenverwandte**

_Er wusste nicht, wieso er damals zu ihr gegangen war, aber tief drinnen wusste er, dass es nur diesen einen Ort gab. Es gab nur sie. Sie war die Einzige, der er jetzt noch vertrauen konnte. Er hielt sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und wartete darauf, dass die Klasse aus dem Gewächshaus kam. Als er Phoebe erblickte musste er sich zwingen, hinter dem Baum verborgen zu bleiben. Erst als der Rest der Klasse außer Sichtweite war, schnellte er hervor und fasste nach Phoebes Arm. Diese erschrak und wollte gerade schreien, als Draco seine Finger an die Lippen legte. Phoebe verstand und schwieg, als er sie mit sich zog, weg vom Schloss, weg von eventuellen Beobachtern._  
„_Was machst du hier?" fragte Phoebe und war geschockt, als sie ihn näher betrachtete. Er sah müde und abgemagert aus. „Alle Suchen nach dir, nachdem…"_  
„_Ich war es nicht Phoebe! Das musst du mir glauben! Ich habe mit diesen Morden nichts zu tun."_  
„_Warum sollte ich dir glauben, Draco? Alle sagen, dass du es warst, meine Tante, Harry und seine Freunde, einfach alle." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an._  
„_Ich liebe dich!" war alles was Draco auf diese Frage zu entgegnen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht die Amtwort auf ihre Frage war, aber in diesem einen Moment erschien es ihm so, als sei es die einzige Antwort, die er im Stande war zu geben. Er hatte lange mit sich gehadert, ob er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte. Nach all dem was passiert war. „Meine Familie hat mir das alles angehängt, um selber davonzukommen. Ich…Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte so etwas tun?"  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Angst, doch dann schüttelte Phoebe energisch den Kopf, und umarmte Draco. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!"_  
„_Ich dich auch", sagte Draco, zog Phoebe etwas näher an sich und küsste sie._

Schon als Harry und Neville bei den Zwillingen ankamen, wusste er, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war Neville mitzunehmen. Hermine war völlig apathisch und wollte niemanden sehen. Harry konnte förmlich sehen wie ihre Ablehnung Neville schmerzte. Neville hatte viel durchgemacht, seit sich Hermine für ihn entschieden hatte und jetzt musste er mit ansehen, wie sich Hermine auch noch nach Rons Tod gegen ihn entschied. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr das schmerzen musste. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich um Neville zu kümmern. Er musste zurück ins Ministerium und mit Lucinda reden.

„Ich lasse sie nicht alleine gehen, Potter!" Harry war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Lucinda dabei sein wollte. Doch er wusste auch, dass der Deal mit Malfoy dann nicht zustande kommen würde.  
„Ich MUSS alleine gehen. Ich kenne Malfoy, er wird den Deal platzen lassen, wenn wir nicht nach seinen Regeln spielen."  
Lucinda schnaubte verächtlich: „Dieses kleine…", doch sie sprach nicht weiter. Sie war es gewohnt in allem die Oberhand zu haben, doch jetzt musste sie erneut feststellen, dass es Malfoy war, der alle Trümpfe in der Hand hielt.  
„Ich habe mit Prof. McGonagall gesprochen, sie ist einverstanden. Ich habe ihr mein Wort gegeben auf Malfoy aufzupassen und ich habe nicht vor das zu brechen. Vertrauen sie mir in dieser Sache!" Harry erkannte in Lucindas Augen, dass sie zwar erkannte, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, es aber zutiefst verabscheute die Verantwortung abzugeben.  
„Mir gefällt das alles nicht Potter und das wissen sie!" Und wie Harry das wusste. Ihm gefiel das selber nicht sonderlich, aber auch er sah schon lange keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

„Es ist gut, dass du da bist", sagte George, als Neville aus Hermines Zimmer kam, wo diese sich immer noch nicht rührte, sondern einfach nur die Wand anstarrte.  
„Bist du dir da sicher", Neville fühlte sich schlecht, seit er Hermine gesehen hatte. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass die Nachricht von Rons  
plötzlichem Tod sie mitnehmen würde, doch er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie sie so mitnahm. Sie hatte sich völlig zurückgezogen. Fast so, als wäre ein Teil von ihr mit Ron gestorben. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es falsch war, war er eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf die Gefühle, die Ron auch nach seinem Tod noch in ihr auslöste. Er hatte gelernt mit der Angst zu leben, dass sie eines Tages aufwachen und erkennen würde, dass er, Neville, eben nicht Ron war, doch er war nicht auf diese Situation vorbereitet.  
„Sie beruhigt sich und dann wird sie dankbar sein, dass du da bist und ihr hilfst", versuchte George Neville zu beruhigen.  
„Ich hatte immer Angst, dass sie mich verlässt. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hat, doch…" Neville brach ab und rieb sich die Augen, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. „Ich habe immer versucht ihr alles zu geben, aber…" Er brach erneut ab und sagte dann mit matter, belegter Stimme: „Sie waren Seelenverwandt."

Harry öffnete die Tür zu Malfoys Verlies, dieser sah ihn grinsend an: „Na, Potter, wie geht es dem dreckigen Schlammblut?" Harry war kurz davor seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass er Malfoy noch brauchte.  
„Morgen früh Malfoy. Wie du es willst, nur du und ich und das Grab von Phoebe. Das Ministerium wird dich mit einem Verwirrzauber belegen, damit du den Weg zu Phoebes Grab nicht noch einmal findest. Du wirst alle Zeit dort bekommen, die du brauchst und dann wirst du mir verraten wo Ron ist!" Harry wollte sich keine weiteren Kommentare von Malfoy anhören und verließ ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten das Verlies.  
„Und?" Lucinda wartete bereits auf ihn. „Morgen früh, belegen sie ihn vorher wie besprochen mit dem Verwirrzauber", entgegnete Harry. „Er wird keine Schwierigkeiten machen." Zumindest hoffe das Harry inständig.  
„Der Verwirrzauber lässt sich arrangieren." Harry nickte dankend und massierte sich die Schläfen. Er war müde und erschöpft. Seit der Sache mit Ron hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. „Geht es ihnen gut Potter?" Harry nickte nur, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich alles andere als gut ging. „Gehen sie ins Bett, ich brauche sie morgen fit und ausgeschlafen." Harry nickte erneut und begab sich dann in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Alles was er heute noch wollte, war in sein Bett zu fallen.


	17. Ein letzter Abschied

_„Gehen sie ins Bett, ich brauche sie morgen fit und ausgeschlafen." Harry nickte erneut und begab sich dann in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Alles was er heute noch wollte, war in sein Bett zu fallen._

_

* * *

__**17. Ein letzter Abschied**_

Harry beobachtete wie ein ihm unbekannter Ministeriumsangestellter Malfoy den Verwirrzauber verpasste. Neben ihm stand Lucinda Mackendoog und betrachtete die Aktion mit kritischem Blick. Der Ministeriumsangestellte sah, nachdem er den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, zu Malfoy und dann zu Harry und Lucinda: „Erledigt. Wenn sie innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde am Grab ankommen, wird er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er dort hingekommen ist. Selbst wenn er versucht sich den Ort genau einzuprägen wird in seinem Gedächtnis nur ein großes, schwarzes Loch klaffen."  
„Gut, dann werden wir aufbrechen." Harry, wollte diese ganze Geschichte so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen ohne die unzähligen Versprechen, die er Hermine, Prof. McGonagall und Lucinda gegeben hatte zu brechen. Diese betrachtete ihn kritisch: „Sie wissen, wo ihr Portschlüssel liegt. Viel Glück!"  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ging dann zu Malfoy: „Hoch mit dir und schön langsam." Er drückte Malfoy auf den Flur und dann in einen Gang, indem ein alter Gummiball auf dem Fußboden lag. „Das ist der Portschlüssel", sagte Harry und Malfoy entgegnete ein verächtliches Schnauben: „Ich bin nicht dämlich, Potter!" Dann berührten sie beide den Portschlüssel und waren in der nächsten Sekunde aus dem Ministerium verschwunden. Zurück blieb Lucinda, die kritisch auf den Punkt starrte, an dem vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Harry und Malfoy gestanden hatten. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Aktion.

Wenig später standen sie am Eingang eines Friedhofes, den Draco genau betrachtete. „Du kannst gerne versuchen, dir alles einzuprägen, aber der Verwirrzauber wird dafür sorgen, dass du den Weg nicht zurück finden wirst!" Draco antwortete nicht, sondern trottete neben Harry durch das Tor auf die Grabsteine zu.  
„Ich habe Weasley nicht mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt." Zumindest nicht beim Kampf gegen Voldemort, fügte Draco in Gedanken hinzu. „Auch wenn ich gerne noch schlimmeres mit ihm getan hätte."  
Harry wollte sich das nicht anhören, fuhr herum und schrie: „Dafür hast du ihm jetzt viel schlimmeres angetan!" Harry drehte sich weg, um tief durchzuatmen. Dann zeigte er auf einen Grabstein, der etwa zwei Meter entfernt stand: „Das ist er!"  
„Halt!", Malfoy hielt Harry, der schon losgelaufen war, zurück: „Lass mich alleine gehen!"  
„Niemals! Ich habe Prof. McGonagall versprochen nicht von deiner Seite zu weichen. Entweder ich stehe neben dir, wenn du dich verabschiedest, oder wir gehen sofort zurück."  
„Bitte, Potter! Nur zwei Minuten!" Harry wusste, dass das eine dumme Idee war, doch er wusste auch, was es Draco bedeutete und auch wenn er ihn Zeit seines Lebens gehasst hatte, konnte er ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. Und wenn er es nur Phoebe zu liebe tat.  
„Gut, zwei Minuten und keine Minute länger!" Als Draco sich nicht bewegte, fragte er erstaunt: „Was ist noch?"  
„Mein Zauberstab! Ich weiß, dass du ihn hast, ich habe gesehen wie Lucinda ihn dir gegeben hat."  
Nun war es an Harry süffisant zu lächeln: „Glaubst du wirklich ich bin so dumm? Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!"  
„Ich will ihr doch nur Blumen aufs Grab zaubern! Bitte! Danach lege ich den Zauberstab sofort wieder weg, ich schwöre es dir!"  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er das erste Mal Blumen auf das Grab seiner Eltern legen konnte und er verstand, wieso das für Draco so wichtig war. Dennoch hatte er ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl jemandem wie Malfoy zu vertrauen.  
„OK, aber wenn du nur eine falsche Bewegung machst, bringe ich dich um! Und das meine ich ernst!"  
Harry überreichte Draco den Zauberstab und beobachtete wie Draco langsam auf Phoebes Grab zuging.

Seelenverwandt. Hermine bekam das Wort, was Neville gesagt hatte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte das Gespräch zwischen ihm und George zufällig mit angehört, als sie ins Bad gegangen war. Seelenverwandt. War das die Erklärung, warum in ihr ein großes schwarzes Loch klaffte, seit sie von Rons Tod gehört hatte? War das die Erklärung dafür, dass sie Neville nicht mehr ansehen konnte? Sie zog ihre Knie näher an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen, ganz in der Hoffnung, damit zu verhindern, dass sich das schwarze Loch weiter ausbreitete. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie noch Zeit hätte alles mit Ron zu klären. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie eines Tages wieder Freunde sein würden. Eines Tages…

Draco ging langsam auf Phoebes Grab zu. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als er ihren Namen auf dem kalten Stein las. Stumm schwang er den Zauberstab und es erschienen rote Blumen, die er vor den Grabstein platzierte. „Es tut mir so leid, Phoebe! Es tut mir alles so leid! Ohne mich…ohne mich würdest du noch leben! Es tut mir leid!" Zärtlich fuhr er Phoebes eingravierten Namen nach und sagte leise: „Danke, Phoebe! Du warst die einzige, die mich gesehen hat, wie ich wirklich bin!" Dann erhob er langsam seinen Zauberstab.

Harry betrachtete Draco, wie er die Blumen auf das Grab legte. Dann hörte er hinter sich ein Knacken in dessen Folge er Draco nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Doch diese Sekunde reichte Draco vollkommen aus, denn als Harry sich wieder zum Grab drehte, war Draco zusammengebrochen. Überrascht und verärgert, dass er unaufmerksam gewesen war, lief er auf Malfoy zu, der schwach atmend auf Phoebes Grab lag: „Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry energisch, erkannte jedoch sofort, was geschehen war. In Malfoys Hand war eine kleine Ampulle. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich gehe zurück nach Askaban?" In Harry stieg Wut auf. Wut auf Malfoy, weil er ihn ausgetrickst hatte und weil er nun nie erfahren würde, wo Ron ist. Er hatte einem Mörder vertraut, er hatte einem Mörder einen letzten Gefallen erwiesen, den dieser nicht verdient hatte. „Ich hab sie geliebt Harry!" Malfoys Stimme wurde immer leiser, „ich hab sie wirklich geliebt!" Malfoy hustete und sagte dann sehr leise und schwach: „Kings Cross, Schließfach 320. Da findest du Weasley!" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an: „Versprochen ist versprochen, Potter."

„Er ist tot?" Fred, George und Neville waren mehr als überrascht, als ihnen Harry von den Ereignissen auf dem Friedhof erzählt hatte. Den gewaltigen Anschiss, den er von Lucinda nach seiner Rückkehr bekommen hatte, behielt er dabei für sich. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Geschichte seiner Ministeriumskarriere nicht wirklich gut getan hatte. Und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie Prof. McGonagall auf die Tatsache reagieren würde, dass sich Draco Malfoy auf dem Grab ihrer Nichte mit einem Gifttrank das Leben genommen hatte. „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Fred und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm war es noch immer ein Rätsel, wie Malfoy es in den zwei Sekunden, die Harry abgelenkt war, geschafft hatte sich einen tödlichen Gifttrank herzustellen und diesen zu trinken. Dies würde wahrscheinlich ein Geheimnis sein, welches niemals geklärt werden würde.  
„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte nun Neville.  
„Ein Schließfach. Malfoy hat mich zu einem Schließfach in Kings Cross geschickt und dort habe ich das hier gefunden." Harry hielt zwei Fläschchen hoch in denen Fred, George und Neville sofort Erinnerungen erkennen konnten.


	18. Dracos Vermächtnis

_„Ein Schließfach. Malfoy hat mich zu einem Schließfach in Kings Cross geschickt und dort habe ich das hier gefunden." Harry hielt zwei Fläschchen hoch in denen Fred, George und Neville sofort Erinnerungen erkennen konnten._

* * *

_**18. Dracos Vermächtnis**_

Hermine hatte darauf bestanden sich die Erinnerungen mit Harry zusammen anzusehen, auch wenn Harry das für keine gute Idee hielt. Sie waren beide zum Ministerium appariert um dort das Denkarium eines hohen Beamten zu nutzen.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst Hermine?" Harry war besorgt, Hermine war seit Rons Tod in sehr schlechter Verfassung und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie sich zu viel zumutete. Dafür war sie ihm viel zu wichtig.  
„Gieß endlich diese verdammte Erinnerung ins Denkarium. Ich will endlich wissen, was mit Ron passiert ist!" Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, goss Malfoys Erinnerung in das Denkarium und tauchte mit Hermine zusammen tief ein.

_Draco war Ron nun schon eine beachtliche Zeit gefolgt und fragte sich langsam aber sicher zu welcher Einöde er wohl wollte. Als er von weitem eine sehr heruntergekommene Hütte sah, lächelte er süffisant: Das passte zu Weasley. Eine schier endlose Zeit verbrachte Malfoy damit in der Hütte auf Ron zu warten, der sich anscheinend nicht von dem Anblick der Bäume loslösen konnte. Doch dann war er plötzlich da, machte Feuer im Kamin und hatte wenig später auch schon entdeckt, dass er nicht alleine war. _

Harry bemerkte wie sich Hermine bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot verspannte und ergriff ihre Hand. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war, sie mitzunehmen, die Erinnerungen von Malfoy gemeinsam anzusehen. Er hätte das alleine machen sollen, um ihr diesen Schmerz zu ersparen. Wie gelähmt sah Hermine nun, wie Draco Ron erst mit einem Klammerzauber und schließlich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte.

„_Der war für Phoebe!", sagte Malfoy gehässig und betrachtete Ron, der vor ihm lag und sich nicht gegen das wehren konnte, was ihm angetan wurde. „Damit du niemals vergisst, dass du auch Schuld an ihrem Tod trägst!" Draco ging langsam vor Rons bewegungslosem Körper hin und her: „Ich hatte in Askaban viel Zeit, um mir zu überlegen, wie ich dich am besten für das bestrafen kann, was du ihr und mir angetan hast und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich die Macht hätte, dich mit einem einzigen Zauber umzubringen. Doch das werde ich nicht tun. Vielmehr wirst du mir helfen Phoebe ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Du und deine Freunde werdet mir helfen und nebenbei wird das dreckige Schlammblut erfahren wie es ist den Menschen zu verlieren, den man am meisten liebt. Ich werde diese Hütte mit einem Bann belegen und sobald das geschehen ist, wird sich der Klammerzauber lösen und du wirst dich hier frei bewegen können. Wenn deine Freunde mir geholfen haben Phoebes Grab zu finden, wirst du frei sein. Sobald ich tot bin, ist der Bannzauber gelöst."_

„Er lebt noch?" Hermine drehte sich energisch zu Harry um, „Er lebt noch! Wir…wir müssen sofort…" Harry ließ sie nicht ausreden, vielmehr zog er Hermine an der Hand hinter sich her und folgte Malfoy aus der Hütte. Dieser begann sogleich den angekündigten Bann auf die Hütte zu legen.

„_Ich hätte dich lieber umgebracht Wealsey! Dich und deine dreckige Schlammblutfreundin. Aber ich habe es Phoebe versprochen."_

Und dann standen Hermine und Harry wieder im Ministerium. Nachdenklich starrte Harry auf das Denkarium. Er hatte nicht erwartet so etwas zu sehen. Malfoy, der sich menschlich verhielt. „Harry! Harry!" Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Harry, wir müssen sofort zu dieser Hütte! Er lebt noch! Verstehst du!" Harry nickte. „Geh und hole Mr. Weasley. Führe ihn zu der Hütte und hole Ron, ich hab hier noch was zu erledigen." Kaum hatte Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen, war Hermine verschwunden. Beseelt von der Hoffnung, dass Ron noch lebte. Harry aber wollte erst die zweite Erinnerung ansehen, die Malfoy hinterlassen hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie brauchte, um das alles verstehen zu können. Langsam entkorkte er das kleine Gefäß und ließ dann die Erinnerung in das Denkarium gleiten.  
Harry kannte diese Szene. Er war dabei gewesen. Es war der Tag von Phoebe McGonagalls Tod. Er sah, wie Draco und Phoebe sich im Schutz eines Baumes unterhielten.

„_Du musst dich stellen! Du musst ihnen die Wahrheit sagen! Sag es Dumbledore!" Phoebe redete heftig auf Draco ein, doch der blockte sogleich ab._  
„_Glaubst du im Ernst mir würde irgendjemand glauben. Es war meine Familie. Verstehst du, die Menschen, von denen ich immer dachte ich könnte ihnen vertrauen haben mir diese Morde angehängt. Keiner würde mir glauben, nicht nach all dem was passiert ist. Nicht nach all dem…"_  
„_Ich habe dir geglaubt!" Phoebe ergriff seine Hand. „Ich habe dir geglaubt!" Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ron, Hermine und Harry dazukamen._  
„_Was macht der hier?" Ron hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Wie kommt dieser Mörder auf das Gelände?" Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen, während Phoebe sich schützend vor Draco stellte._  
„_Er hat nichts getan. Er ist unschuldig. Bitte Ron, steck deinen Zauberstab wieder ein."_  
„_Na Malfoy, zu schwach dich selbst zu verteidigen?", fragte Ron höhnisch und erreichte damit genau das, was er erreichen wollte. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und trat hinter Phoebe hervor. Die beiden fixierten sich lange, dann sprach Ron den ersten Zauberspruch, der Draco jedoch verfehlte. Draco schubste in einem Reflex Phoebe von sich weg: „Verschwinde!" schrie er sie an. „Bring dich in Sicherheit." Harry versuchte unterdessen Ron davon zu überzeugen seinen Zauberstab fallen zu lassen, doch es nutzte nichts. Sowohl Ron, als auch Draco machten sich bereit für den nächsten Angriff._

Harry, der etwas Abseits neben Phoebe stand, die auf dem Boden kauerte hörte wie sie verzweifelt schrie um die beiden Streithähne zu trennen. Dann sah er wie sie aufstand und nach vorne stürmte, um sich zwischen Ron und Draco zu stellen. Sie erreichte die beiden gerade, als beide erneute Flüche abgegeben hatten. Harry hatte bis heute den Gesichtsausdruck von Phoebe nicht vergessen, als beide Flüche sie trafen und sie zusammenbrach. Doch heute, betrachtete er auch Malfoy und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, wieso er unbedingt Abschied nehmen wollte.

„_Phoebe!" Draco ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab sinken und rannte zu Phoebe, die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt zusammengebrochen war. „Geht es dir gut?" Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen. „Es ist OK", flüsterte Phoebe. „Es ist OK. Ich liebe dich, Draco." Draco beugte sich vor und flüsterte leise: „Ich dich auch, Phoebe. Ich dich auch."_  
„_Versprich mir, dass du verzeihst. Versprich es mir, OK? Keine Rache. Du musst es versprechen…" Draco nickte nur._

Was nun kam, kannte Harry bereits. Draco versuchte trotz seines Versprechens Ron zu stellen, verschwand dann aber, als die ersten Lehrer auftauchten. Er tauchte erst wieder beim Kampf gegen Voldemort auf. Damit endete die Erinnerung und Harry stand wieder im Ministerium. Jetzt verstand er. Er wollte das letzte Versprechen, dass er Phoebe gegeben hatte nicht brechen. Er musste sie wirklich geliebt haben.


	19. Zurück zu Normal

_Damit endete die Erinnerung und Harry stand wieder im Ministerium. Jetzt verstand er. Er wollte das letzte Versprechen, dass er Phoebe gegeben hatte nicht brechen. Er musste sie wirklich geliebt haben. _

_

* * *

_

_**19. Zurück zu Normal**_

„Wie geht es ihm?" Harry stand vor dem Krankenzimmer, in dem Ron lag. Nachdem Hermine losgestürmt war, hatte sie sofort Mr. Weasley gefunden und sie waren zusammen zu der in Dracos Erinnerung beschriebenen Hütte appariert. Ron war am Leben, aber verletzt und war sofort ins St. Mungos gekommen. Seitdem saß Hermine an seinem Bett und war ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen, aber Ron war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.  
„Er wird es schaffen", sagte Mr. Weasley und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Sohn durch die Scheibe. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn wieder habe. Danke Harry, danke für alles!" Harry nickte. Doch er wusste, dass es nur Phoebe zu verdanken war, dass Ron jetzt noch lebte. Ohne das Versprechen an seine große Liebe hätte Draco Ron wahrscheinlich umgebracht, da war sich Harry sicher.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass er wieder da ist", sagte Harry.

Hermine tat alles weh. Seit zwei Tagen war sie nicht von Rons Seite gewichen. Alle Versuche von Harry, den Zwillingen oder der restlichen Familie Weasley sie nach Hause zu schicken waren gescheitert. Sie war so froh ihn wieder zu haben und sie würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen, bis es ihm wieder gut ging. Hermine ergriff erneut Rons Hand, die langsam auch wieder warm war und sich so anfühlte, als würde das Leben in seinen Körper zurückkehren. Und gerade als sie sie etwas fester drückte, wachte Ron auf. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah Hermine, die an seinem Bett saß: „Was…was machst du hier?" fragte er leise. Hermine strömten die Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, dass er endlich aufgewacht war.  
„Du bist wieder da! Gott, ich war noch nie so froh deine Stimme zu hören!" Sie drückte Rons Hand fester. Ron fragte noch einmal mit leiser, matter Stimme: „Was machst du hier Hermine?" Doch Hermine gab ihm keine Antwort, glücklich drückte sie Rons Hand und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Ron ging es gut! Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie früher. Er erholte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr, was nicht zuletzt an Hermine lag, die praktisch ständig an seinem Bett saß und ihn dazu zwang alle Medikamente zu nehmen und, so behauptete Ron zumindest, Dinge zu essen, die in keiner Weise schmeckten. Als Harry die beiden gestern so betrachtete, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl er wäre mit einer Zeitmaschine zurück in die Vergangenheit gereist, in eine Zeit in der Hermine und Ron glücklich waren. Es war schön sie beide so zu sehen und doch konnte Harry den Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen, dass Hermine eigentlich in weniger als einem Jahr Neville heiraten wollte. Neville tat ihm leid, man sah ihm die Erleichterung über Rons Genesung an, doch als er realisierte, dass Hermine es ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigte mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wich diese Erleichterung einer weiteren Enttäuschung. Er hatte sich mehr schlecht als recht von Hermine verabschiedet, die gerade einmal nicht im Krankenhaus war, da sie bei Harry neue Sachen für Ron holen wollte, und war schließlich zurück nach Hogwarts. Zurück mit der Hoffnung, dass Hermine die Hochzeit noch nicht vergessen hatte, doch je länger Harry die Situation im Krankenhaus betrachtete desto unsicherer wurde er, ob Hermine überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an diese Hochzeit verschwendete. Als Harry durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, war er überrascht Ginny zu sehen.  
„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt und öffnete die Tür, um sie herein zu lassen. „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für Ron holen!", gab Ginny zu verstehen, „Er wird morgen entlassen! Mom hat natürlich darauf bestanden ihn zu hause zu pflegen, auch wenn Ron wie wild protestiert hat. Wenn du mich fragst, braucht er wirklich keine Pflege mehr, aber Mom ist davon nicht abzubringen. Naja…" Ginny schaute sich verlegen im Zimmer um, deutete dann auf die Tür zu Rons Zimmer und Harry nickte ihr nur zu. Es freute ihn zu hören, dass es Ron wieder besser ging, damit hatte dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende und man konnte wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Er betrachtete Ginny, die ein paar von Rons Klamotten in eine Tasche packte. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen, sie damals gehen zu lassen? Wieso hatte er nicht einfach mit ihr über seinen Fehltritt geredet und versucht die Sache zu kitten? Er war nicht der Typ, der so einfach aufgab, doch hier war es ihm irgendwie nicht möglich gewesen den Kampf bis zum Ende zu kämpfen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Moment, in dem Ginny verstehen würde, dass sie nicht die einzige war, er hatte Angst vor ihrem Blick und vor der Barriere, die sich augenblicklich zwischen ihnen aufbauen würde. Und seine Angst war nicht unbegründet, seit Ginny von seinem Ausrutscher erfahren hatte, war diese Barriere da und Harry begriff mehr und mehr, dass sie dadurch, dass er Ginny so lange angelogen hatte nur größer geworden war.  
„OK, ich hab alles. Dann machs gut, Harry! Bis bald mal!" Harry wollte sie so gerne zurückhalten und ihr sagen, dass er ein Idiot gewesen war, ihr sagen, dass er nichts um alles in der Welt wollte, dass sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, doch er konnte nicht. Er verstand, dass die Entscheidung, Ginny damals nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen alles Zukünftige zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte.  
„Leb wohl, Ginny!" war alles, was er sagen konnte, als Ginny langsam die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Am selben Abend schlich sich Harry ins Krankenhaus, um ein letztes Mal mit Ron zu reden, bevor dieser zu seiner Familie entlassen wurde. Mit der Entscheidung Ginny nicht mehr zu sehen, war es nur logisch, dass Harry Ron dort nicht besuchen würde. Leise öffnete er Rons Tür und sah sofort, dass sein Freund nicht schlief. Vielmehr grinste er Harry mit seinem breiten, typischen Ron-Grinsen an und winkte ihn herein.  
„Was machst du so spät noch hier?"  
Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Ron und blickte sich erstaunt um, es schien als wäre Hermine nicht da.  
„Wo ist Hermine?"  
„Mit Mom zu hause, sie wollen mein altes Zimmer vorbereiten, was auch immer das heißen mag!" Ron schien jetzt schon genervt von dem Zwangsurlaub zu hause zu sein.  
„Will sie nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry und Ron konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
„Anscheinend nicht! Sie hat Hogwarts in all der Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hat nicht erwähnt."  
„War Neville bei dir?"  
„Neville?" Ron sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. „Wieso sollte er denn hier gewesen sein?"  
„Als er das von dir gehört hat, ist er gekommen, um Hermine beizustehen. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts und na ja… Er hat sich furchtbare Vorwürfe gemacht, als Malfoy behauptete, dich getötet zu haben, da dachte ich…"  
„Vorwürfe?" Ron war anzusehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wovon Harry sprach. „Weswegen denn?"  
„Wegen Hermine, Ron! Weswegen denn sonst!" Harry konnte es nicht fassen, wie schwer von Begriff Ron manchmal war. „Er dachte, du würdest ihn hassen, nach der Geschichte mit Hermine. Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass es ihm so Leid tun würde und, dass du trotz allem sein Freund seiest. Er hatte Angst, dass du das nicht wissen würdest." Ron sagte nichts, anscheinend hatte er es wirklich nicht gewusst. Für ihn war vorrangig, dass Neville dabei war ihm die Liebe seines Lebens wegzunehmen, da war kein Platz für Freundschaft.  
„Warum war er dann nicht hier?"  
„Komm schon Ron, so viel solltest sogar du verstehen!" Und Ron verstand. Hermine war die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen. Wären nicht die Schmerzen und das Krankenhauszimmer gewesen, dann wäre es fast so gewesen wie damals. Es wäre die Hölle für Neville gewesen, das sehen zu müssen.  
„Ich wusste es", sagte Ron schließlich. „Aber ich fand es einfacher ihn zu hassen, als einzusehen, dass ich an allem Schuld war. Du kennst mich Harry, es fiel mir schon immer leichter, die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen." Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Wann denkst du wirst du wieder bei uns einziehen?", Harry erkannte, dass Ron das Thema Neville schwer Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und versuchte deswegen ein neues Thema anzuschlagen.  
„Keine Ahnung, so wie ich meine Mom kenne, wird sie mich Monatelang bei sich behalten wollen und wenn ich den Lagerkoller bekomme wird sie die „Ich dachte du wärst tot" – Karte ausspielen. Dagegen ist schwer anzukommen!" Harry konnte sich ausmalen, wie Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn nach dieser Geschichte bemuttern würde.  
„Du kommst doch zurück, oder?" Ron nickte energisch.  
„Ich hab es dir vielleicht nie gesagt, aber ich stehe sehr auf unsere kleine Männer WG, also ja, ich komme zurück!"  
„Dann ist ja gut. Dann erhol dich gut und lass mich nicht zu lange alleine!" Harry stand auf, boxte Ron freundschaftlich an die Schulter und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als Ron ihn zurückhielt: „Wieso kommst du nicht einfach mit in den Fuchsbau? Mom wird es sicher nicht stören. Es wäre wie damals, die guten, alten Zeiten!"  
Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein Ron, die guten, alten Zeiten sind definitiv vorbei und, na ja, ich möchte Ginny nur ungern über den Weg laufen!"


	20. Wie früher

_Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein Ron, die guten, alten Zeiten sind definitiv vorbei und, na ja, ich möchte Ginny nur ungern über den Weg laufen!"_

_

* * *

__**20. Wie früher**_

„Mom du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Ron war vor Mrs. Weasley großem Kochlöffel geflohen, der angeblich etwas enorm Gesundheitsförderndes enthielt.  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Ronald! Das ist gut für dich!" Seit nunmehr zwei unendlich langen Wochen war Ron nun zuhause und den Heilmitteln seiner Mutter hilflos ausgeliefert. Weder Ginny noch Hermine, die sich ebenso lange im Fuchsbau aufhielt, wie er, waren eine große Hilfe. Während Ginny es zu gern sah, wie Ron die scheußlich riechenden Tränke seiner Mutter hinunterwürgen musste, wollte Hermine einfach sicher gehen, dass es Ron gut geht.  
„Es reicht, Mom! Jetzt reicht es. Ich weiß, ich wäre fast gestorben und ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich war, aber genug ist genug! Keine Säfte mehr, keine Extrakissen, keine Extraportion Essen, keine Ruhe, nichts mehr! Ich habe genug, es geht mir gut!" Enttäuscht zog Mrs. Weasley ihren Kochlöffel zurück, was Ron zum sofortigen Einlenken brachte. „Ich weiß du meinst es gut Mom, aber es geht mir wirklich gut!" Fast schon flehentlich sah er seine Mutter an, die leicht beleidigt zurückgab: „OK, OK, du bist erwachsen, du musst wissen, was du tust!"  
Erleichtert atmete Ron auf: „Ich werde morgen zurück zu Harry gehen, OK?" Enttäuscht nickte Mrs. Weasley. Sie hatte es sehr genossen ihren jüngsten Sohn einmal ganz für sich zu haben, aber sie wusste auch, dass dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein konnte. „Aber versprich mir eins Ronald, pass bitte in Zukunft etwas besser auf dich auf! So etwas halte ich nicht noch einmal aus, verstanden?" Ron umarmte seine Mutter und flüsterte ihr ein „Versprochen" ins Ohr.

„Deine Mom hat dich rausgelassen?" Hermine, die auf einer Bank vor dem Haus die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genossen hatte, sah erstaunt auf Ron, der gerade zu ihr gestoßen war. „Ich werde morgen früh eine Ladung Flohpulver zurück zu Harry nehmen. Ich wollte apparieren, aber du kannst dir vorstellen, wie Mom darauf reagiert hat!" Hermine lachte laut auf. „Auf jeden Fall muss ich hier weg, sonst bringe ich noch jemanden um." Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ron nicht ewig im Fuchsbau bleiben würde und doch hatte sie gehofft, dass die Zeit stillstehen konnte. Sie waren zusammen, sie benahmen sich wie damals, als sie noch Freunde waren. Hermine hatte schon vergessen wie schön es war Rons Freundin zu sein. Sie hatte die Zeit genossen, sie hatte sie sehr genossen.  
„Ich hab dir noch gar nicht gedankt, Hermine."  
„Ach für was denn."  
„Einfach für alles. Dafür, dass du im Krankenhaus immer da warst, dafür, dass du hier warst, eben einfach für alles. Es war schön dich bei mir zu haben. Ich hab mich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie in den letzten Wochen und dafür bist nur du verantwortlich."  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie es sich anfühlen würde ohne dich zu sein, Ron. Es war, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen, es…" Hermine schwieg. Sie ahnte in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch führen würde.  
„Und was fangen wir jetzt mit all dem an?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht Ron, ich weiß es nicht."

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Harry umarmte seinen Freund und wischte ihm etwas Asche von der Schulter. „Wieso bist du nicht einfach appariert?" Als Harry Rons genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er schon: „Deine Mom, oder?"  
„Es sei viel zu gefährlich. Naja. Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein. Endlich keine merkwürdige Medizin mehr! Ich dachte wirklich ich bekomme die Krise, ich weiß ja, dass meine Mom es nur gut meint, aber was zuviel ist. Naja, du kennst sie."  
„Und du bist wieder vollständig hergestellt?"  
„Harry, jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an. Es geht mir gut! Ihr müsst nicht dauernd nachfragen, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
Ron ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch fallen. „Ja Harry, das ist wieder eine andere Frage." Ron sah schon aus, als würde er unbedingt etwas loswerden wollen und genauso war es auch. Nach einer kurzen, aber dramatischen Pause sagte er: „Ich hab sie geküsst!"  
„Du hast was?" Harry starrte Ron entgeistert an. Er hatte gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde, er hatte es sofort gespürt. Rons Beinahetod hatte in Hermine irgendetwas ausgelöst, was sie vergessen ließ, was für ein Arsch Ron gewesen war.  
„Ich hab sie geküsst. Oh man Harry, es fühlte sich alles an wie damals. Bevor…na ja, du weißt schon."  
„Aber es ist nicht damals, Ron! Was auch immer da zwischen euch läuft es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass ihr das klärt! Keine Spiele mehr, kein Hin und Her. Macht endlich Tabula Rasa! Und wenn ihr es nicht für euch tut, dann für Neville! Er hat es wirklich nicht verdient, was ihr da treibt."  
Ron seufzte, wusste aber, dass Harry im Grunde Recht hatte.

Hermine war anders, das hatte Neville sofort bemerkt, als sie zurück nach Hogwarts kam. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Sie wich ihm permanent aus und versuchte dauernd andere Menschen zwischen sie zu bringen, um bloß nicht mit Neville reden zu müssen. Er ahnte schon, was passiert war, doch wollte er es erst von Hermine hören. Er bildete sich ein, solange er es nicht von ihr gehört hatte, war auch nichts weiter vorgefallen. Doch jetzt, da beide in ihrem Schlafzimmer standen, gab es nichts und niemanden mehr, der eine Aussprache verhindern konnte.  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
„Nichts, nicht. Es waren einfach stressige Wochen, das ist alles."  
„Deine Eltern kommen am Wochenende, denkst du da noch dran?" Und kaum hatte Neville diesen Satz ausgesprochen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermine das ganz und gar vergessen hatte.  
„Scheiße!", war alles, was sie dazu sagen konnte.  
„Du hast gesagt es würde dir passen."  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber…"  
„Aber was?"  
„Das war bevor Ron, bevor wir…" Bei Neville läuteten die Alarmglocken. Er wusste, dass Hermine mit wir nicht sie beide meinte, sondern sie und Ron.  
„Was ist zwischen euch gewesen, Hermine?"  
Hermine sah Neville schuldbewusst an. „Er hat mich geküsst." Sie betrachtete Neville und sah, dass er wütend wurde. Eine Gefühlregung, die für Neville nicht sehr alltäglich war. „Es tut mir leid, aber…weißt du, es war wie früher, bevor…"  
Neville sah sie böse an: „Erspar mir das Hermine, ich habe keine Lust mehr mir das anzuhören. Ich habe jahrelang damit zugebracht dir das Gefühl zu geben, dass Ron dir früher gegeben hat und ich habe es nie geschafft! Es ist nicht fair, Hermine! Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich über alles. Aber wie zum Teufel soll ich dagegen ankommen? Ich tue alles, was ich kann und je mehr ich dich liebe desto mehr willst du zu ihm zurück. Mir reicht es Hermine, mir reicht es wirklich!" Wütend schlug Neville gegen den Schrank. Es kam praktisch nie zu solchen Ausbrüchen seinerseits, aber jetzt hatte er genug. Er hatte es gewusst, von dem Moment an, wo Hermine nicht mit ihm zurück, sondern bei Ron im Krankenhaus geblieben war. In diesem Moment hatte sie sich endgültig entschieden.  
„Du hast dich doch schon viel früher für ihn entschieden! Im Grunde hast du dich nie für mich entschieden und eigentlich wusste ich es, ich wusste es immer. Aber dann tu mir jetzt auch den Gefallen und sei einmal ehrlich, ein einziges Mal!"  
„Ich liebe dich Neville, das musst du mir glauben!" Sie weinte und Neville sah ihr an, dass sie sich nicht traute auf ihn zuzugehen. „Aber, ich kann dich nicht heiraten. Nicht nach all dem, was passiert ist. Es… es wäre nicht fair…"  
„Nicht fair? Das alles hier, Hermine, das alles ist nicht fair. Du hast nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben! Nie! Und jetzt, wo er sich gerade einmal wieder nicht wie ein Arsch benimmt…" Er brach ab. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Neville, das musst du mir glauben. Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
„Verschwinde Hermine, verschwinde einfach, OK?" Sie versuchte einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen, doch Neville hob abwehrend die Hände. „Lass es! Verschwinde einfach!" Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie langsam auf die Zimmertür zuging. „Neville, ich…" Doch Neville ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Lass es Hermine, ich hab schon verstanden. Du liebst ihn. Ich wünschte nur, dass wäre dir eingefallen, bevor ich angefangen hab dich zu lieben!"


	21. So oder so

„_Neville, ich…" Doch Neville ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Lass es Hermine, ich hab schon verstanden. Du liebst ihn. Ich wünschte nur, dass wäre dir eingefallen, bevor ich angefangen hab dich zu lieben!"_

_

* * *

__**21. So oder So **_

Harry ahnte nichts Gutes, als er Hermine sah, die verheult in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand und verzweifelt schluchzte. Er hatte Ron gebeten endlich Klartext zu reden, was diesen dazu ermutigt hatte sofort ins Ministerium zu seinem Vater zu gehen – er hatte Harry nicht verraten, was er dort wollte. Und so war Harry nun ganz alleine mit der heulenden Hermine und dieser verkorksten Situation.  
„Was ist passiert?" Langsam ging er auf Hermine zu und führte seine noch immer stark schluchzende Freundin zur Couch, wo sie sich setzte.  
„Er hat mich rausgeschmissen. Er…Er war so böse…Ich…ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen, er…Gott, Harry, was habe ich ihm nur angetan?" Weinend warf sie sich Harry in die Arme, der ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er konnte Neville verstehen. Das neuerliche Annähern von Hermine und Ron war selbst für den sonst immer so ruhigen Neville zu viel gewesen. Er hatte viel mit ihm gesprochen in der Zeit, in der Ron verschwunden war und da hatte er bemerkt, dass Neville Hermine wirklich liebte.  
„Ich liebe ihn wirklich, Harry, das musst du mir glauben! Er war nicht nur ein Trostpflaster…aber…" Wieder begann sie zu weinen und genau in diesem Moment betrat Ron stürmisch die Wohnung: „Es hat geklappt Harry! Vor dir steht der neue Trainer der rumänischen Nationalmannschaft!" Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen wurde Ron gewahr, dass Hermine auf seiner Couch saß und ihn schockiert anstarrte.  
„Der was?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Harry ließ sie los und verschwand still und leise aus der Wohnung, er ahnte, dass die beiden einiges zu besprechen hatten.

„Du hast was?" Hermine hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und schrie Ron förmlich an.  
„Würdest du dich bitte beruhigen!"  
„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Neville hat mich rausgeschmissen und kaum komme ich zu dir, erzählst du mir, dass du für zwei gottverdammte Jahre nach Rumänien gehst, um eine Sportart auszuüben, die du hasst! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
„Doch, es ist mein Ernst. Harry hat gesagt wir müssen uns endlich klar darüber werden, was wir sind, und er hat Recht. All die Jahre des Hasses auf dich, Qudditch und Neville, das war wirklich zu viel. Alles, was ich gemacht habe, war in dieser Wohnung sitzen, einen Job beim Ministerium machen, den ich hasse und zu hoffen, dass du durch ein Wunder, wieder zu mir zurückkommst…"  
Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Ich bin wieder da, Ron. Ich bin wieder da!"  
„Aber warum Hermine? Doch nur, weil Neville dich rausgeschmissen hat, doch nur, weil wir beide die alten Zeiten habe aufleben lassen. Aber früher ist vorbei, da hat Harry recht. Und ich kann dich nicht lieben, ohne mit mir selbst klar zu kommen, verstehst du?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sie stand nur völlig bewegungslos vor Ron und starrte ihn an. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Nein, Ron, es geht mir nicht gut. Du bist ein gottverdammter Idiot! Wieso entdeckst du denn jetzt plötzlich deine vernünftige Art?"  
„Ich denke, dass ist Harrys schlechter Einfluss." Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln und als Ron auf sie zukam, um sie zu umarmen, wehrte sie sich nicht. „Ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich dir. Und dann werden wir sehen, ob ich immer noch nicht ohne dich leben kann, OK?" Hermine nickte nur und umarmte Ron etwas stärker. Auch wenn sie ihn in diesem Moment für seine Vernunft hasste, wusste sie doch, dass es das einzig richtige war. Sie brauchten Abstand, um wieder das zu werden, was sie einmal waren.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry, als er die Wohnung Stunden später wieder betrat.  
„Sie ist gegangen. Zu ihren Eltern."  
„Sie hätte hier bleiben können!"  
„Sag das nicht mir, ich hab es ihr angeboten, aber sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn ich mich verabschiede." Harry horchte auf.  
„Es war kein Scherz? Du gehst nach Rumänien?"  
„Ich hatte in dieser Hütte definitiv viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken, und als ich da halbtot lag wurde mir klar, dass es nur zwei Dinge auf der Welt gibt, die ich liebe: Hermine und Quidditch. Ich muss wieder ich selbst werden, Harry. Nur dann habe ich eine zweite Chance mit ihr." Harry war gerührt von Rons kleiner Rede, es war schön zu sehen, dass er endlich wieder ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Harry ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen!"  
Ron schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken: „Ich dich auch, aber wenn du willst, kannst du mal zu einem Spiel kommen."  
„Da sage ich nicht nein!"

Zwei Tage später machte sich Ron auf den Weg nach Rumänien. Hermine hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, doch Harry wusste, dass Ron ihr eine Eule geschickt hatte. Harry hatte von Lucinda eine neue Stelle angeboten bekommen, zu der er sofort ja sagte. Er verstand sich gut mit ihr und war froh, dass trotz des Desasters, welches Draco angerichtet hatte, seine Ministeriumskarriere nicht vorbei war. Ganz im Gegenteil, als er sein nagelneues Büro betrat kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie gerade erst beginnen. Lächeln nahm er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und entdeckte einen kleinen Brief, auf dem mit einer ihm sehr bekannten Handschrift „Für Harry" stand. Lächeln nahm er den Umschlag zur Hand und holte eine kleine Karte heraus: „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für deinen neuen Job! Ginny" Wer weiß, vielleicht brauchten er und Ginny, genau wie Ron und Hermine, einfach Abstand um alles wieder so werden zu lassen, wie es einmal war.  
„Mr. Potter, ich sehe, sie scheinen gefallen an ihrem Büro gefunden zu haben?" Es war Lucinda. „Aber für jetzt muss das reichen, es wartet Arbeit auf uns!" Harry erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Ginnys Brief und folgte dann Lucinda. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. So oder so.


End file.
